The Dating Game
by RobinL
Summary: After Eleven on Top, Stephanie finds herself alone until the Merry Men ask her out. But, is Steph ready to move on?
1. Prologue

Title: The Dating Game

Author: RobinL

Spoilers: This takes place after EOT, so anything through that is fair game.

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, I am just playing.

**Prologue**

Have you ever noticed that with men it is either feast or famine? Take my love life for instance. For the better part of three years I've had two swoon-worthy men in my life.

One was my on and off, hot and cold, sort-of-boyfriend, sometimes fiancé, Joe Morelli. The other was Ranger. Ranger's hard to describe. Part Rambo, part Batman, totally edible. He has been friend, mentor, protector, lover and tormentor all in one. Lately he's also been my boss.

Joe and I had a hot sex life, joint custody of a golden retriever and sometimes cohabitated. Ranger and I had enough sexual electricity to light all of Trenton and one night together that will be the gold standard by which I compare all future sexual encounters and I know that they'll all be lacking. Ranger had no problem making good on his threat to ruin me for all other men. Although the way he left the next morning left much to be desired. A little shaky on the dismount, big guy.

So I was not lacking for male attention. That was until about six months ago. It was a few weeks after I came to work for RangeMan. Joe and I had been living together, mostly because I felt slightly responsible for him getting his leg broken and I needed to be around to help him out. Meanwhile, Ranger and I were engaged in heavy flirting and large amounts of innuendo, which I only let go as far as my (slightly lax) moral code on cheating would allow.

After I was kidnapped by the latest in a long line of crazy men, which I regularly attract, Joe and I had a major blow-up. I mean big. It rivaled the fight that the Dick and I had after I found him being ridden by Joyce Barnhart like they were going for the Triple Crown. It was the apocalypse of fights. Apparently Joe was majorly pissed that I had gone back after Stiva, that I was working for Ranger, that I couldn't fit into the Burg mold, yadda, yadda, yadda. At least that was what I caught between the expletives and the things being thrown.

Come to think of it, Ranger was pissed, too. The difference was Ranger didn't yell. Ranger got quiet and kept his distance, physically and emotionally.

Well, after the fight to end all fights, I moved myself, my hamster and my clothes back to my apartment. The next day Joe left a message on my machine saying he was worn out and didn't want to ride the Stephanie Plum relationship roller coaster any more. Joe thought we should call it quits. And while I was angry he felt the need to break up with my machine, I had to agree with him. We were together more out of habit than anything else. The thought that I could finally enjoy Ranger's kisses guilt free didn't hurt either. What can I say, Ranger's hot and I think I love him.

The only problem was that ever since the incident with Stiva and my break-up with Joe, Ranger's been keeping his distance. At first I didn't really notice the difference. I mean, Ranger is sometimes the wind and just disappears for weeks on end. But after a few weeks I realized he was actively avoiding me. When I was at my desk, he was on assignment, when I was in his apartment using his shower and heavenly Bulgari, he was on the command floor, when I was on the gun range, he was in his office. It seemed wherever I was, he wasn't. The only time I saw him was at weekly RangeMan briefings, when he attended, and then I never got a chance to speak with him without an audience of Merry Men.

After a month of playing hide and seek with Ranger with no success, I sought out Tank for some insight.

Tank seemed uncomfortable with my questions and was as evasive as expected. He either didn't know why I was getting the cold shoulder from Ranger or he wasn't talking. He did assure me that everyone, including Ranger, was happy with my work. Apparently they were happy that I could contribute my female intuition and comic relief, 'cause my computer skills were hardly worth mentioning.

So, I left it at that. Batman and Robin weren't talking, so I was just going to keep my head down and do my work, go home to my lonely apartment and spend quality time with my shower massager.

Looks like I'm in for a long dry spell. Famine it is.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: The Dating Game

Author: RobinL

Spoilers: This takes place after EOT, so anything through that is fair game.

Disclaimer: I worship at the altar of Janet Evanovich. I own nothing and am making nothing from this. Please don't sue.

_About six months following Stephanie's final encounter with Constantine Stiva._

**  
Chapter One**

"Hey Beautiful."

I looked up to see warm green eyes smiling at me from over the top of my cubicle's grey walls. I rolled my eyes at the nickname and answered, "Hi, Lester. What can I do for you?"

Lester moved into my work space and perched his 6 foot 2 frame on the corner of my desk. "The guys are going for pizza at Shorty's tonight. You wanna come with?"

Hmmmm. This was new. The guys were all nice, perfectly polite in fact, but they usually kept a professional distance.

"I don't know. I wouldn't want to cramp your style."

Lester's brow furrowed in confusion. "We wouldn't invite you if we didn't want you there. Come on it'll be fun." Lester's tone was cajoling and I suddenly had an image of a handsome little boy wrapping his mother around his little finger. I bet he'd been a handful.

"Well…" I was stalling; I mean what if Ranger was there. The man and I hadn't exchanged more than inane pleasantries in ages: 'How are you?' Heartbroken. 'Fine, and you?' 'I'm good.' 'Good.' 'Good.' When did my life become shit? I hesitated, thinking that I wasn't sure I was up for an entire evening of pretending that I was unaffected by Ranger.

"What, you got a hot date?" Lester asked, completely oblivious to my inner turmoil.

"No," I answered with a snort, a little too quickly. Whoops, that sounded a little pathetic, Steph.

"No," I repeated, a little more calmly, less panicky. Better. Of course I didn't have a date. I was living the celibate life of a Buddhist monk, without the enlightment. What the hell, I really had nothing better to do, my Ghostbusters tape could only take one or two more viewings before it started to disintegrate from over use.

Feeling Lester's eyes on me, I took a fortifying breath and said, "I'd love to come."

"Great," Lester answered with a smile that could stop traffic. "We're heading out in about an hour."

About an hour later I had emptied my in-box and was putting on a coat of lip gloss and checking the state of my curls when Lester popped his head back into my cubicle.

"Beautiful, you ready?"

"Yeah Lester, I just have to grab my stuff," I said as I threw my lip gloss, compact, keys and Sig into my purse. I always carried my gun now, because I didn't want to give Ranger the chance to make good on his threat to fire me and frankly I wasn't sure if he'd let me keep his apartment key at this point.

Switching off my monitor I stood up and moved toward the elevator. I was surprised to see Lester waiting for me, leaning against the wall in the hallway outside my cubicle.

"I do know how to get to Shorty's, you know," I said with a small smile.

"You want to drive over with us?" he asked while nodding his head toward Bobby who was waiting for the elevator.

"Uh, sure," I answered, the question evident in my voice while I gave Bobby a little wave, hello.

"We usually carpool, it makes it easier to catch a sober ride home."

"You planning to get me drunk, Santos?" I gave him a smile and got into the waiting elevator.

"Maybe," he replied, moving to stand beside me.

Once we were on our way to the garage, I blurted out the question that had been itching in the back of my brain for the past hour.

"So, why did you guys decide to invite me tonight?"

Lester shot Bobby a look that I couldn't read and I cleared my throat.

"What do you mean?" Lester asked with feigned innocence.

"Well…" I rolled my eyes. "I've been working here for over six months and you guys have never invited me to hang out before now."

The elevator stopped in the garage and we walked toward a black RangeMan Bronco. Lester opened the passenger door for me and gave me a hand into the vehicle.

"So," I raised an eyebrow at them.

"We weren't sure… well… we didn't know if you'd be interested," Bobby replied sounding a little unsure.

Huh. Insecure Rangemen? Doubtful. Deciding to drop it for now, I smiled at them and said, "I think it is about time."

When we arrived at Shorty's, a quick glance told me that Ranger would not be joining us tonight. I quickly squelched the disappointment that rose from my gut and flashed a bright smile at the six very attractive men that were to be my dinner companions. Bobby, Lester and I were last to arrive and we squeezed in around a round table in a dark corner at the back of Shorty's. When I say squeezed, I'm not kidding. I mean these guys were twice the size of your average linebacker. I was practically sitting on Vince's lap and my right side was pressed up against Woody's muscular arm in a manner that was way too familiar for co-workers. Lester and Bobby shoved in across the table from me between Tank and Hal.

"Hi guys."

I chorus of happy greetings from the guys immediately put me at ease and we fell into eating as if it was our last meal.

At first, I just took everything in. These guys were so alive and boisterous, I found myself laughing aloud at their stories about takedowns gone amuck and their most embarrassing moments. Who knew that I wasn't the only one who'd had to wrestle a skip covered in Vaseline?

The beer flowed liberally from frosty pitchers and the pizza had the perfect combination of cheese and grease and tomato sauce. It was almost as good as Pino's, but not quite. As I enjoyed the last piece of pepperoni, I looked up to see six pairs of eyes looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Uh, do you always enjoy your food so, um, vocally?" Tank asked, swallowing audibly.

"Christ Beautiful, give a guy a heart attack why don't ya," Lester added.

What, so I like pizza. What's the big deal? I glanced around the table and saw the guys shifting and tugging at their collars.

"Sorry," I said.

"Hell, don't be sorry. Where's the waitress, lets get some more pizza over here," Woody said jokingly, looking over his shoulder for the girl who'd been waiting on us.

The guys laughed and I could feel the blush creeping over my cheeks. I was suddenly conscious of the fact that I was the lone female among six virile men who were all looking at me as if I would make a good meal. Oh boy. And I haven't had an orgasm with company for months. I became acutely aware of Woody's arm which now rested behind my shoulders on the back of my chair and the way my left thigh was pressed against Vince's muscular leg. I needed a cold shower before my Hungarian hormones made me do something I'd regret, like having six Merry Men for dessert.

Bobby saved me from myself when he pushed back from the table and asked, "So, who's up for pool? Come on Sexy, be my partner?" He extended his hand out to me and I took it, allowing him to lead me to a side room that had two pool tables that were serviceable, but had definitely seen better days. Hal and Vince followed us in to play against us, while the others congregated around the second table.

"Bobby," I said in a low voice, "I haven't played pool for a really long time."

"It's alright, Sexy, I'll take good care of you."

On the break, Bobby managed to sink two solid balls and had an easy shot into the side pocket for his second shot. He was really good, which is a good thing, because I'm definitely not.

When it was Hal's turn, he made the mistake of glancing my way while I was stretching my arms over my head. Naturally, my cropped RangeMan shirt had ridden up exposing about four additional inches of my stomach, which I am proud to say was looking much more toned since I'd started a regular exercise program at RangeMan. Hal scratched and the cue ball sailed off the table and into a dark corner of the room.

"Fuck. That's not fair," Hal groaned and covered his face with his hands while Bobby and Vince burst into laughter.

"Sorry, Hal." Really, it had been almost entirely unintentional.

It was now my turn and I looked at the table trying to see which shot would be easiest for me to make. I hadn't played pool since my college days and I'd had a couple drinks which meant I was feeling no pain and not exactly seeing in straight lines.

I leaned over the table to take my shot and Bobby came up behind me, pressing in close to help me aim and adjust my grip on the stick. "You should practice your shot first so that you hit the cue ball with a firm stroke."

There will be no thoughts of stroking, Stephanie! I gave myself a mental head shake. What's wrong with me? I swallowed and nodded in acknowledgement of Bobby's advice, trying not to dwell on the fact that I had six feet of fine muscular man pressed against my back. He guided me through the motions and then stepped back so I could make my shot. The shot wasn't too bad, but the ball hit the corner of the pocket which kept it from sinking.

My shoulders slumped. "Don't worry," Bobby said throwing an arm around my shoulder. "You didn't hit any balls off the table, so you're already a step ahead of Hal. Plus, now I get to keep giving you pointers." Down hormones. Sit. Stay.

As the night wore on, we managed to win two out of three games, thanks in part to the fact that Bobby was an excellent player and also in part to the distraction techniques I'd managed to hone on several RangeMan jobs where my sole purpose was to be sexual bait. It was an amazing coincidence that I had to bend over to pick up the chalk whenever Vince was about to shoot. And I could make drinking through a straw an X-rated event. I was being naughty and it felt so good.

I was also starting to feel mighty flirty, must be the beer, so when Lester came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, I simply leaned back against him and started to sway to the music coming out of the old fashioned jukebox in the corner. Lester swayed along with me, his head bent down next to mine.

"I'm glad you came tonight, Beautiful," he whispered in my ear.

"Me, too. Thanks for inviting me. I really needed this."

"Anytime, Beautiful. The guys and I, well we thought that it was time for you to get out and have some fun."

"You are too right. I've been hiding for a few months now, but it's time to live a little."

"I'm glad you feel that way. That brings me to my next topic. The guys and I have a proposition for you."

Proposition? I froze in his arms, and a heady mixture of dread and excitement fluttered through me at his words, settling in the pit of my stomach.

I waited, holding my breath. Lester cleared his throat and hesitated as if searching for the right words.

"Will you go out with us?"


	3. Chapter 2

Title: The Dating Game

Author: Robin

Spoilers: This takes place after EOT, so anything through that is fair game.

Disclaimer: I worship at the altar of Janet Evanovich. I own nothing and am making nothing from this. Please don't sue.

**Chapter Two**

Huh? I shook my head like a ball point pen that's running out of ink in an attempt to restart my brain. What was that?

"What was that?" I asked again, out loud this time.

"Well, the guys and I wanted to know if you if you'd go out with us."

"I am out with you guys," I said, my confusion telegraphed by the wrinkling of my forehead. I'd had too much beer for brain teasers tonight.

"No what I mean is, that we would each like to take you out. Like on a date."

I spun around to look at Lester. "What, so you guys work together, live together, date together? Shit I don't know what Morelli wrote in the men's room at Mario's, but I do not do group sex. What kind of girl do you think I am?" I was starting to get irate. I may be desperate, but I still have some scruples. Although, don't get me wrong these men were mighty fine. Don't even go there, Stephanie. Mental head thwack.

Lester was trying to suppress his laughter. "No, Beautiful, that's not what I mean either. Calm down and let me try to explain what I do mean."

"Explain fast," I said, crossing by arms over my chest and glaring.

"See, the thing is. Well, we were talking the other day and one of us mentioned that we wanted to ask you out. But, it turns out we had all been thinking along those lines and were waiting…"

"Waiting? For what?"

"For you to be ready."

"Ready?"

"Yeah. Anyway. Like I was saying, all of us are interested in dating you, but we didn't want it to cause problems with the team. So we made an agreement."

"Oh, you made an agreement. And what was this agreement? You all draw straws and see who gets me? Take turns different days of the week. Tank on Mondays, Bobby on Tuesdays, oh and I get Sundays all to myself since there are only six of you. Or are we talking about the whole RangeMan team, I mean there can't be more that 25 of you guys, that gives you what? Each a shot once a month? Why stop there, why don't we just pimp me out to the guys in Boston and Miami and Atlanta. Fuck! I can be one the damned perks of employment at RangeMan. Of course someone's gonna have to take over my day job 'cause I'll be too tired from fucking all the Rangemen on the eastern seaboard!" My voice had been steadily rising and by now we had attracted the attention of all the Merry Men and several other patrons as well. I lowered my voice and gritted out, "I hate to break it to you, but I'm the only one who gets to choose who I date."

"It's not like that." Lester said soothingly, like he was talking to a wild animal. "You get to choose. It is all your choice. Who you date, if you date, all of it. We just wanted to give each other a fair shot at being your choice. Set some rules of engagement, that sort of thing. We didn't want there to be an all out war over you. 'Cause believe me, if that's what it comes down to, it won't be pretty and we'll all be looking for new employment."

Rules of engagement. Shit. Who were these guys that they couldn't just ask a girl out without it becoming some kind of military campaign? I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. A little piece of my rational self knew that I was blowing this out of proportion. Maybe it was the yoga I was doing four days a week, maybe it was that I didn't want to continue the unhealthy pattern of me going into rhino-mode every time I had a disagreement with a man. In either case, I physically willed myself calm. Plus, now that I thought about it, it was kind of flattering to have six hot guys all vying for my company. "So, what's your plan?" I asked finally.

Lester looked a little relieved that I wasn't yelling anymore. He must have heard about my fights with Morelli, too.

"Well, we thought it could be a little like The Dating Game. Remember, the girl would go out on three different first dates and then decide who she wanted to be with? So, we were thinking, we could each take you on a first date. Separately. And at the end, you could decide who you wanted to continue seeing. That is if you are interested in seeing any of us ever again after this mess."

"And what happens when I choose one guy over the others?"

"The rest of us back off. That's the agreement. The winner gets to continue to see you for as long as you both want, and the losers get the memory of a lovely date with Ms. Plum."

"Hm. Sounds like you guys have it all figured out. So, how did you get elected to present this 'proposal' to me?"

"I drew the short straw," Lester said while flashing me a grin.

"I knew it!"

"The upside is if you agree to this, I get to take you out first. And I don't intend to make it easy for the rest of them to measure up."

Oh Boy.

I woke up in my bed around 8AM the next morning wondering why gnomes were digging in my head. Ah, yes now I remember. Beer. Too much. Beer bad.

I groaned and rolled on my stomach burying my head under my pillow. And then I remembered that today was Lisa's birthday and I was supposed to go over early to help Valerie keep the kids busy while she finished up the last minute party details. Shit. Wonderful, a hangover with screaming children. At least there'd be cake. But it also meant that I needed to get moving. No sleeping in today.

I grabbed head my after I sat up too quickly, remembering I'd left my car at the Hayward building last night. Double shit.

Shortly after Lester had made his less that decent proposal, he drove me to my apartment since I wasn't really in any shape to drive myself. Bobby was almost equally plastered so he caught a ride directly back to RangeMan with the rest of the guys. Tank was the only other sober driver because evidently it takes a lot more than a couple pitchers of beer to get Tank tanked.

The ride was a little uncomfortable as I realized that Lester had pretty much declared that he wanted to go out with me. Actually, that was exactly what he declared he just also declared that five of his closest friends wanted to go out with me, too.

When we got to my parking lot, Lester's hand on my arm kept me from bolting out of the car into the relative safety of my apartment. I looked over at him, meeting his eyes for the first time since we'd left Shorty's.

"I'm sorry Stephanie, if I've made you uncomfortable with me. I'd like to go out with you, but I also don't want you to feel awkward at the office. If you decide you aren't interested, it's okay. We'll all go on like before and I swear none of us will ever mention it again." His eyes were serious and he held my gaze for long moments before I replied.

"It's okay Lester. I had a really fun time tonight. I'll think about it. Talk to you Monday," I squeezed the hand that was resting on my arm and moved out of the car with as much grace as the three or four beers in my system would allow.

"Do you need help getting inside?" Lester asked through the open passenger window.

"I don't think so Mr. Santos. And don't you start breaking your own rules of engagement. I don't think the other guys would be pleased if I let you into my apartment, of if your vehicle stays here for too much longer." I gave him a grin that told him I'd heard the grumbles from some of the less sober guys, Woody and Bobby in particular; that they didn't think it was fair that Lester got to drive me home. I'd heard Tank call into the command center to have them activate Lester's tracking device saying to the men that it'd be the easiest way to ensure that the rules of engagement weren't violated.

"So, are you going to fill me in on these rules?"

Lester smiled and shook his head slowly, "Nah, I think we'll let you figure them out as we go. Call me tomorrow if you need a ride in to get your car."

So here I am now. Hung over and stranded. I guess it's time to call Dad, cause there's no way that I'm calling Lester.

A little over an hour later, I was standing in front of the garage to the RangeMan building, waving goodbye to my dad. I think he enjoys any excuse to escape the house and my grandmother. I walked into the garage toward my car. I've been driving a used Miada again since I was now making a pretty decent steady income. It is red and cute and I've had it for five whole months without blowing it up.

I gave the guys on security detail a little finger wave via the security camera mostly so I was sure they knew it was me and they didn't deploy any counter-measures thinking I was an intruder. Who knows, they probably have tear gas or poison darts ready to take out anyone who didn't belong in the building. I made my way over to my car and was preparing to turn the engine over when the elevator opened.

I looked up to see Ranger step out and my heart did a little flip. Maybe he had seen me on the monitors and wanted to say hello. Yeah, as if he hasn't had a thousand opportunities in the past months to talk to me if he really wanted to. Get a grip, Steph.

It only took me a moment to realize that he hadn't seen me and that he wasn't alone.

Following Ranger off of the elevator was a beautiful woman. She was petite, maybe 5'2", with long, sleek dark hair, pouty lips and perfect mocha latte skin much like Ranger's. She was laughing at something she and Ranger were discussing, her head tossed back, completely at ease. She was dressed in a tailored navy business suit, the buttons of her blouse were unbuttoned to a point that while not immodest, wasn't exactly professional either. Ranger was carrying her jacket and she was carrying her sling-back high heels by their straps, her feet were bare. Clearly she'd spent the night. Holy Mother of God.

He walked her to a car that I didn't recognize situated in one of Ranger's reserved spots next to the elevator. She leaned up and gave him a hug and he smiled at her and kissed her forehead. I couldn't hear their conversation because I was too far away and because I was in my car, but mostly because the sound of my blood rushing through my head was overwhelming. I needed to get away before I witnessed anything else. I didn't think I'd survive. I swallowed convulsively trying to remove the lump in my throat and to settle the bile that was threatening to rise. I sucked in a deep breath and willed myself not to cry. Not yet. Not while I was here where it would all be caught on camera.

With that thought, I started my car, attracting Ranger's attention for the first time. Maybe you need to be a little more aware of your surroundings, _Babe_, I thought nastily. I threw my car into gear and tore out of the garage. I glanced in the rearview mirror in time to catch the woman's confusion and Ranger staring after me in complete shock.


	4. Chapter 3

Title: The Dating Game

Author: Robin

Spoilers: This takes place after EOT, so anything through that is fair game.

Disclaimer: I worship at the altar of Janet Evanovich. I own nothing and am making nothing from this. Please don't sue.

**Chapter 3**

Monday dawned grey and bleak with a soft drizzle that threatened to last all day long. Beautiful. A crappy way to start another crappy week. I smacked the snooze alarm on my alarm clock and shut my eyes again. I immediately pictured Ranger as I was driving away from him on Saturday morning. Hope I didn't cause any trouble with his new girlfriend. I snorted to myself, I'm such a liar.

My weekend had been the worst of any in recent memory. After I made it home from Hayward Street, I crawled back into bed. I'd called Valerie and cried off claiming that I was suddenly deathly ill and being a dutiful aunt I couldn't go over if there was a chance that I might give my germs to all the kids at the party. After that, I didn't move from bed except to pee and occasionally to eat. Ben & Jerry's and Corona, what a winning combination.

I'd slept most of Saturday, after crying for three hours, and I would have slept most of Sunday, too, except my ringing phone kept waking me up. First it was my mother.

"Stephanie? Are you there? Is everything okay? I heard you didn't feel well. I'm making chicken noodle soup. I'll see if your father can bring it over later. Call me."

Then it was Tank.

"Stephanie? Hi, this is Tank. I just wanted to see if you were alright. I heard about yesterday. Um, well you can call my cell phone if you need to talk to someone."

Great, guess the cameras caught more than I wanted.

There were also several calls where the caller didn't bother to leave a message. There was just silence on the other end of the line. I almost gave in to my curiosity and got out of bed to pick up the phone the third time that happened. But as I was swinging my feet over the side of the bed, I heard Ranger's soft voice.

"Babe?

I'd like to talk to you. Please call my cell, or you can page me."

I squashed the instant and reflexive urge to run to the phone and answer it. What would happen if I did? I didn't want to hear that Ranger was dating someone else, that he wanted a relationship with someone else when he had never wanted one with me. That he was in love. Or maybe he would give me some excuse. It wasn't what it looked like. It was a mistake. I know what I saw. That woman had been in his apartment overnight. I didn't know much about Ranger, but I knew enough to know that he didn't bring just anyone to his apartment. So if he had that woman there, it must be serious. He must trust her. Damn, I was going to start crying again.

Ranger wanted me to call him back? Fat chance. Two could play the avoidance game.

I had then forced myself out of bed and into the shower. After I had washed two days of a blue funk away, I started to feel a little better. I mean, I was considering moving on. I'd just been asked out by six guys. So what if Ranger had moved on, what's the big deal? Only that you love him, a small voice in the back of my head whispered. I shoved that thought ruthlessly out of my head and continued to come up with why I was going to be okay with this situation. Maybe if I think it hard enough it will come true.

It wasn't as if we were seeing each other. Hell we couldn't even call ourselves friends anymore. Really, it was none of my business and I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later. Like the first time I'd seen Morelli out with a girl after our final break up. It had hurt that she was five years younger and 15 pounds lighter than me, but in all honestly I knew that Morelli couldn't stay single or abstinent forever.

I guess the thing with Ranger is that I did sort of have unusual expectations of him. Like being Batman. For me he was always a little larger than life and I could stand the thought of not being his Batgirl as long as I didn't have to worry about anybody else holding the title. I gave my head a shake trying to clear out these thoughts.

It just wasn't worth thinking about. I could stand in this shower until all the hot water in Trenton was exhausted, I still only had one real option: go back to work on Monday like nothing had happened. I liked my job and I was finally making decent money without having to constantly risk my neck for it. I was actually making more than I had when I was at E.E. Martin. If I had to be alone and miserable, at least I could be alone and miserable with food in my fridge, gas in my car and furniture in my apartment.

So, when my alarm went off for the second time this morning, I only contemplated calling in sick for about three seconds. But then I pulled myself out of bed, because I could assume that if I didn't show everyone would know that my heart was breaking all over again. When I went into RangeMan this morning, I would act like I was on top of the world and I knew just how to make the illusion complete.

At ten til 9, I sailed into my parking spot, Godsmack blaring from the speakers of my Miada. I hopped out of the car and walked to the elevator with a spring in my step. I was wearing my typical RangeMan uniform, black pants and black cropped shirt, but instead of my typical pony tail I had gone for big, sexy, I just got laid hair and extra coats of waterproof mascara. I looked good even though I felt like shit, but I knew that was the best armor a Jersey girl's got. I knew that by the end of the day I would be exhausted from this charade, but I'd rather die than become an object of pity for these guys. I punched the button for the elevator and bounced on the balls of my feet full of nervous energy. While I waited I gave the camera a little wave and blew the boys upstairs a kiss.

Finally I was on my way up and when I stepped on the control room floor, I flashed a grin at Woody who was sitting at the monitors. I greeted all the guys cheerfully as I made my way to my cubicle and didn't let the façade slip for even an instant until I was alone in my cubicle. God, now I remember why I had sucked at being a cheerleader (for the two weeks I'd tried it). It's hard work pretending to be perky.

I tackled the work in my in-basket finding solace in productivity. When I checked my email, I was not too surprised to see that Ranger had sent a message. He requested that I stop by his office around 10:30AM. Wonderful, now I have to look him in the eye and lie. It was a lot easier to lie to the video cameras and the guys on the floor. They didn't know me so well. But I couldn't exactly get out of it; he was the boss after all.

I knocked on his door promptly at 10:30AM and entered when he called out that it was open. Walking into the room I got a good look at him close up for the first time in weeks. There were dark circles under his eyes and his color didn't look too good. He looked like hell and my heart melted a little.

We stared at each other for a moment while I concentrated on keeping a neutral expression on my face. What was I thinking; trying to fool the master of the blank face. He probably had it patented. I'd have to start paying him royalties if I was going to keep up this farce.

Finally, I asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Babe," he said taking a deep breath, "I just wanted to explain about the other morning. It wasn't what…"

"Ranger," I interrupted, holding up my hand. A smile that I could only hope looked genuine affixed to my face. "You don't owe me any explanation. This is your place. You can have whoever you want here. It is really not my business. Just like my personal life is not any of your business. I just want you to be happy."

For just a moment it seemed that his mask dropped and a flash of something… anger?... guilt?... pain?... marred his features, but he quickly managed to suppress it. He remained silent. The only acknowledgement of my statement was a brief nod.

I broke the silence again, "If you don't need anything else, I have a lane in the gun range reserved now and I don't want to be late."

"Sure. Go ahead," Ranger said on a sigh.

I turned to go, but stopped at the door and looked at him over my shoulder. His eyes were closed. I asked, "You sure everything's alright?"

He nodded without opening his eyes then looked over, "I'm fine, Babe."

I nodded and left the office, quickly making my way to the bathroom where I could be assured a private place without cameras. Once there I finally let out the tears I'd been suppressing all morning. I only gave into my grief for a few minutes before I splashed cold water on my face, touched up my makeup and pasted my fake smile on my lips. I practiced in the mirror before hitting the control room floor, hoping that I was the only one who noticed that I looked a little plastic today.

After swinging by my desk to get my gun, I made my way down to the gun range. I was actually looking forward to practice today because I had found over the past few months that shooting was a great stress reliever. No wonder disgruntled postal workers go postal, they would probably feel a lot better when they were done except they usually shoot themselves or go to jail. If the government invested in range time for their employees maybe there'd be fewer work shootings. Or maybe the workers would just have better aim. Hm.

Anyway, I got down to the range a few minutes after my allotted time and saw that Lester was already practicing in the other lane. I smiled at him and took up position beside him.

After 25 minutes of blowing bullets in little men, I felt much better, especially when I pulled in my final target. One between the eyes, one in the heart and seven in the groin. Lester, who was already finished, raised his eyebrows at the target. We both pulled off our ear protection.

"Yikes, Beautiful. Remind me not to make you mad again," he said with a twinkle in his eye and a wide grin. "Looks like you've been practicing. Have anyone in mind when you did this?"

"Maybe," I said elusively with a grin of my own. Yup, he was a 6' foot Cuban Sex God.

We cleaned up after ourselves, sweeping up the spent casings, trashing the used targets in companionable silence. I decided it was time for step two of my plan.

"So, Lester, I thought about your proposal."

"Oh?" Lester replied with a shade of nervousness.

"Tell the boys I'm in."


	5. Chapter 4

**See Prologue for Disclaimer. Feedback highly encouraged!**

**The Dating Game**

**Chapter 4**

I watched as Lester's throat worked; his green eyes slightly larger than usual.

"You seem surprised," I said, tilting my head to the side.

"I am Beautiful. It didn't go how I'd planned the other night and frankly I thought I'd blown it. So did the rest of the guys. They've been giving me shit for the last two days."

I just smiled and wondered if they'd want to know that the only thing that had made me consider this harebrained scheme was the memory of Ranger's arms around someone else. Probably not. Lester and I walked toward the elevators since Cal and Junior had arrived to use the gun range. I smiled at them and then said a small prayer of thanks that neither of them was in on this deal. They are both a little scary.

Once we were on our way back to the fifth floor I asked, "So, what is the plan then? Did you guys work out all the details on Operation Date Stephanie?"

Lester chuckled, "Actually we did, though we never got around to naming the op."

"I'm disappointed. I figured you'd have code names and battle plans and a special off-shore bank account all lined up for this," I teased.

Lester turned to where I was standing against the side of the elevator car and braced his hands on either side of my shoulders. He leaned in until I could feel the heat radiating off of his tanned and toned body as he hovered merely an inch from me. His breath was hot on my neck as he breathed, "Oh, I've got plans. Don't you worry, Beautiful."

I felt a tingle from the top of my head to the tips of my toes as his words caressed my skin, and I opened my mouth to respond, but could only make a small, high-pitched, strangled noise in the back of my throat.

In an instant, Lester had withdrawn to the other side of the elevator and as we stopped on the fifth floor he smiled and nonchalantly said, "So, I'll pick you up at 7:30 tonight?"

"Tonight?" I squeaked, still not fully recovered. "So soon? You'll be ready?"

"Beautiful, I was born ready."

Holy Moses.

I spent the rest of the day on pins and needles. It hadn't taken long for news of "Operation Date Stephanie," as it was now being called, to spread throughout the building. All throughout the day, the guys who were in on the deal stopped by to say hello and the ones who weren't, stopped by to bemoan the fact they'd been left out. Apparently there was already a betting pool going. Odds favored Lester since the stunt he'd pulled on the elevator had been witnessed by many and retold to all. Frankly if I were allowed to bet, I'd put money on Lester, too. He was hot and just memory of his breath caressing my skin was enough to send shivers straight to my doodah.

The only person conspicuous in his absence was Ranger, but then again he'd been making himself scarce around me for some time now. The one good thing I could say was that I was genuinely in a better mood now and for a few moments Lester had even gotten me into a state of "Ranger who?" It seemed like the second part of my plan was working better than I had expected and I was actually looking forward to meeting up with Lester tonight.

At about quarter to five, as I was shutting down my computer and getting things wrapped up for the day, a courier brought a large flat box to my desk. I took the card with trembling fingers since I've been known to attract all sorts of psychos and severed body parts. I doubted that any thing seriously dangerous could get past the guys who screen the office's in-coming mail, but you could never be too careful.

I opened the card that was addressed to me and immediately blew out a sigh of relief. It read:

Beautiful,

Wear this along with your dancing shoes. I'll see you at 7:30. I can't wait.

Love,

Les

Ooh, presents! How exciting! I pulled the top off of the box, like a kid at Christmas. Inside was a gorgeous, flirty red dress made of a gauzy silk layered over a red satin underskirt. It was designed to flare when you moved; it would be perfect for dancing. And I knew exactly which shoes I was going to wear with it. I checked the size - perfect, too. How the heck?

I gathered up all my things and headed out the door. For the sake of the other guys, I tried to contain my excitement as I left the building, smiling and nodding to everyone I met. I slipped out of the elevator and was walking to my car when Ranger pulled into the garage. He stepped out of his car and approached me as I put my things onto the passenger seat.

"Yo."

"Yo yourself," I replied with a sad smile.

"Babe, I need to talk to you about something, you have a few minutes to come up to my apartment?"

Now he wants to talk. I haven't had this many words from him in six months and the first time that I'm not anxiously waiting for this moment, here it is.

I cleared my throat and thought about how to put this. "I, uh, have a date tonight, so now isn't a great time. Maybe we could talk tomorrow."

"Oh," Ranger said, looking crestfallen for just a moment. "Sure, yeah that's fine, it'll wait."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. See ya, Ranger." I pulled out of the garage, my earlier excitement a little dimmer.

At 7:25 PM I was just about ready, I was just fighting with my damned bracelet, when there was a knock on the door. I checked myself in the mirror one last time before answering. Makeup was good, dress fit just right, shoes were perfect and my hair had actually cooperated with me for once. I think I was as good as I get.

I ran to the door and opened it to see Lester standing behind an enormous bouquet of red tulips. "Oh, they're beautiful," I breathed, taking them from his hands. I smiled up at him and shyly said, "Hi."

"Hey, Beautiful. You look perfect." I twirled for him. The dress was beautiful red silk with just a hint of gold thread shooting through it so that it shimmered in the light. The top tied behind the neck, leaving my back and shoulders completely bare and the neckline fell in soft folds to show a hint of cleavage. It was fitted through the waist flaring out at the hips so that it swung out as I twirled around.

"Thank you for the dress, it's gorgeous."

"You improve it."

I blushed, "You're not so bad yourself, Mr. Santos." He looked scrumptious in a black silk shirt and charcoal grey pants all of it showcasing his perfectly toned muscles and caramel skin. Then I reached out for his arm, "Come on in so I can put these in water and grab my wrap."

As bustled around in the kitchen looking for a vase I asked, "So, where are we off to tonight?" I grabbed my red satin wrap and set the bouquet of tulips in a vase on the table in the foyer.

"There is this little place I know that has great food and a live band, I thought we could check it out."

"Sounds great. Let's go," I grabbed his hand to pull him up from the couch and was surprised when he kept my hand and brought it to his lips. His eyes held mine as he kissed the palm and then tucked my hand in the crook of his arm. He led me out of my apartment and down to the parking lot where his dark green XJ8 Jaguar sat waiting for us. He opened the door for me and helped me get in, then walked around to the other side.

"I'm kinda nervous," I told him. I could feel my blush returning and I was surprised again when he grasped my hand in his and kissed it.

"Me, too. Beautiful, the pressure here is all on me. You just relax and enjoy yourself."

"Alright," I agreed and decided to stop thinking about anything beyond what was happening right here and now.

The restaurant served traditional Mexican dishes in an intimate and upscale setting. The lights were low and there were white candles everywhere. Very romantic. From a room toward the back the sounds of a salsa band were audible when the connecting door was opened. Clearly this was a spot where people who knew how to move got together on a regular basis. The waiter addressed Lester by name and with my permission he ordered for the both of us without looking at the menu.

"Come here often?" I asked, a smile tugging at my lips.

"I do. But usually not with such lovely company."

I smiled at his compliment but had a hard time believing that I was the first date that he'd brought to _La Luz de la Luna_.

"Usually I come here with my younger brother and his friends for the dancing."

We enjoyed a wonderful dinner while Lester filled me in on his family and his past. He was born in Miami, and moved to Trenton after leaving the army. His younger brother and sister followed him not long after. His mom, who was of Mexican descent, and his father, who was of Cherokee ancestry, still lived in Florida along with his two older brothers and their families.

I thoroughly enjoyed my meal, which Lester seemed to find incredibly distracting, and I was pleased to be out with someone who was willing to reveal the little details about himself that were essential to who he was. After we finished our meal, Lester guided me back to the dance floor. I was overwhelmed by the music. It seemed to be a living thing. Pulsating and throbbing like the very blood in my veins.

Lester asked if I would care to dance. I happily accepted silently thanking my mother for forcing ballet and modern dance on me when I was young, so that I had a natural rhythm and ability to pick up new movements easily. Especially with a skilled partner, and it took me less than 30 seconds to realize that Lester had skills.

I had already known that he was naturally graceful, which seemed at odds with his muscle bound appearance, but on the dance floor he was a thing of beauty. And together we had such heat that if I hadn't been in a crowded room, I'd have thrown him to the ground right there to see if he could move horizontally with the same passion and poetry. I doubt he'd disappoint. Deep breaths, Steph.

For an hour we danced, bodies touching, hands caressing, hips swaying. Perfectly in sync.

Far too soon, Lester was whispering in my ear that it was time to get me home. The drive to my apartment was quiet, but comfortable and before I knew what was happening, I was standing on the steps in front of my apartment building, both of us agreeing that it was a better idea to part down here, far from my bedroom.

"I had an exceptional evening, Sweetheart. I hope we can do it again, soon." He was standing with his hands entwined with mine, one step below me so that our heights were nearly comparable.

"I had a wonderful time, Lester. Thank you." I leaned into him and slid my hands from his grasp and up his arms until I reached his shoulders. Lester slid his hands around my waist, pressing me against him as he lowered his lips to mine in an achingly sweet kiss. Mmm… tingly.

When we separated, he took my hands in his once again and pressed a kiss onto each palm, then stepped away.

"Goodnight, Sweetheart."

"Goodnight, Lester."

I watched him return to his car parked at the curb. As I turned to enter my building, I had the oddest feeling that I was being watched. I directed my attention to a dark corner of the lot where I sensed as much as saw Ranger leaning against his Turbo, watching the entire scene. I knew he was there and he knew that I knew.

"Everything okay?" Lester called from his car. My eyes snapped back to Lester where he was waiting dutifully for me to get safely inside.

I flashed him a smile and answered, "Everything's fine. Goodnight."

I turned and entered the building feeling anything but fine.

La Luz de la Luna The Moonlight


	6. Chapter 5

**See Prologue for Disclaimer**

A/N: The website has been giving me trouble, so I apologize for the delay in responding to feedback and in posting, hopefully it will behave now :) Thanks for all of you have given me feedback. It is greatly appreciated. Please let me know what y'all think!

**Chapter 5**

By the time I had gotten to my apartment and looked out the window, Ranger was gone. I was wracking my brain trying to figure out what he'd been doing there in the first place. The only explanation that I could come up with was that he was spying on me. He knew I'd had a date and if he really needed to talk to me that urgently, he wouldn't have taken off after I spotted him.

I slipped into bed, still trying to figure it out and trying to dislodge the guilt that was sitting on my chest. I'd kissed Lester and danced and flirted and I'd been attracted to him. Well, okay, you'd have to be blind not to be attracted to him, but I was like seriously attracted to him. My Hungarian hormones were gravitating toward Lester in a major way. And you know what? My hormones deserved some gratification after all this time. So what's with the guilt? Ranger's had ample opportunity to warm my bed since Morelli left it. It's not my fault if he decided to wait until he had some competition. Men… aargh!

I tossed and turned until it was close to two before finally dropping off to sleep.

In the morning, I awoke to the smell of coffee in my apartment. Grabbing my bathrobe and I warily made my way to the living room to see who the coffee fairy was.

Turns out that I'd had a visit from the donut fairy, too. Next to the Tasty Pastry bag and Starbucks coffee cup was a note:

Good Morning Stephanie,

Please excuse the note, but I didn't want to wake you. I would be honored if you would accompany me to a Yankee's game this evening. If that suits you, please bring everything you'll need to the office because we will have to leave directly from there to make the game in NYC. I am looking forward to seeing you at the office and spending the evening with you tonight.

Until then, Vince

P.S. I hope the donuts are as sweet as you.

I giggled like a twelve year old. This was so much fun! Opening the pastry bag I sighed. So, I guess Vince knew that the way to my heart was through a dozen Boston Cream donuts. Yum!

I got ready for work and packed a change of clothes for tonight, deciding to leave my guilt at home.

When I arrived at the office I sort of dreaded going up to the command floor. I was afraid to run into Ranger. Plus, I didn't know if Lester and I could get past the morning after awkwardness, we'd come as close to having sex as polite society allowed while vertical and fully clothed and in a crowd.

I took a deep breath and figured that I should just get it over with quickly, like taking off a Band-Aid. When I got to the fifth the floor I tried to act like it was just any other day. Then I saw Vince and smiled. He looked uncomfortable at the prospect of talking to me in front of the rest of the crew, so I motioned for him to follow me to the relative privacy of my cubicle. That is if you ignore the video camera, microphone and phone tap.

"Thanks for breakfast. My favorite," I smiled at him.

"My pleasure. So what do you think about the baseball game? It's a big game, Yankees versus the Red Sox. Boston is just a half game behind." Vince's brown eyes were lit up with excitement.

"I'd love it. What time do we leave?" I replied with actual enthusiasm. Hey, Johnny Damon's hot, even with short hair.

"I cleared it with Tank for us to leave at 4:30, so we should be able to make the 6:05 game even if there's traffic."

"Great. I'll be ready."

"Well, I'd better get back to work. I don't want to piss off Tank, he might change his mind. And," he lowered his voice so it wouldn't be picked up on the monitors, "Ranger's in a hellish mood."

I just nodded and he turned to go. Wonder what caused Ranger's bad mood? Maybe he hadn't liked what he witnessed last night. Jealous much? Or maybe he'd had a fight with his girlfriend.

Alright, now who's jealous, Steph? Maybe I'll just get to work.

I worked straight through to eleven when I decided it was time to hit the gym. It looked like I was going to miss this week's yoga classes after work since I was suddenly Miss Popularity, so I'd better get in some kind of exercise.

I'd been running on the treadmill for about five minutes when Lester strolled into the gym and approached me. Thankfully I hadn't gotten too sweaty yet. I surreptitiously checked my hair in the floor to ceiling mirror the covered the wall in front of me as he came near. I slowed my treadmill down to a walk.

"Hi there, Sweetheart. How are you this fine day?" He smiled at me leaning causally against the console of my treadmill. God he smelled good.

"Sweaty," I grinned.

"Sexy," he replied. Was I panting from the workout or from the look in his eyes? Probably both. He added, "And thoroughly kissable."

Yup, definitely having a hard time breathing. With a glance at the video camera in the corner, I said ruefully, "Too many eyes."

"Not allowed, either."

I raised an eyebrow and he explained, "One of the rules, Sweetheart. I could only initiate physical contact when we were on our date."

Humph. How disappointing.

"Doesn't mean I don't want to, though," he said mischievously, "or that you can't."

I smiled and turned my treadmill back up to a run. "I'll keep that in mind, Lester."

"Bye, Sweetheart."

"Bye, Les."

oooooooooooo

I added an extra ten minutes to my run to try to exhaust my raging hormones and headed up to Ranger's apartment to get a shower.

I hesitated before entering. This was the first time I'd been up here since knowing that he'd shared this space with another woman. I felt uncomfortable. What if she had left some of her things here? What if she was in there with him now? Had they slept together on his luscious 1000 thread-count sheets? Shit.

Hell, the guy's locker room downstairs couldn't be that bad. Maybe no one would notice me if I was quick about it. It would probably be less mortifying to stand naked in front of all the Rangemen in the building than to run into Miss Pouty Lips in Ranger's apartment.

Swallowing my apprehension, I knocked on the door. I waited a long moment so that if there had been any funny business going on, they had time to end it. I cracked the door open and listened. Silence. I entered and blew out a sigh of relief. No one was here. Even better, there was no evidence that the woman had been living here, either. Whew.

I dropped my keys in the bowl on the side table and made my way to the bathroom. I had to physically restrain myself from snooping. Come on, Steph. You can't justify opening his drawers looking for women's clothing. Or laying in his bed. Or caressing the clothes in his closet. But, I could lather up in Bulgari and imagine he was there with his hand on the back of my neck, his body pressed behind mine, his heat seeping into me. Holy hormone overload. And me without my shower massager.

Turns out I took a rather cool shower.

When I was dressed and ready, I let myself out of the bathroom, again fearing what I might run into. I poked my head out. Still alone.

I made a beeline for the door and retrieved my keys from the side table. It was then that I noticed an object had been added to the table since the last time I'd been here. It was a 5x7 picture frame. My hands picked it up as if controlled by someone separate from myself. I looked down to see three faces smiling back at me. One had been in my dreams for three years, the second had been in my nightmares for the past three nights and the third belonged to a little girl, maybe 9 or 10 years old. Ranger's daughter. There was no mistaking it.

I brought the picture closer to my face, so I could see it through the mist of my tears. They were all smiling, sitting on a wrought-iron bench. Ranger was on the left, the woman was on the right and Ranger's daughter was in the middle. He was wearing his typical black, but the woman and his daughter were in shorts and tank tops. They were holding plates filled with food. A family barbeque, maybe? They looked happy.

I set the picture down where I'd found it and walked out of the apartment, numb. I went straight to my car. I think I need to eat out for lunch today.

I kept my head averted so the guys on monitor duty wouldn't see my eyes swimming with unshed tears.


	7. Chapter 6

**See prologue for disclaimer. Feedback, comments, suggestions encouraged!**

**Chapter 6**

I stopped by McDonalds for some comfort french fries and called Mary Lou on my cell. I needed some girl talk, stat.

"Lou, I need you. Can I swing by?" unable to suppress the sob in my voice.

"Of course. I'll put some coffee on."

"Thanks. I'll see you in five."

Mary Lou met me at the door in crisis handling mode. "Come in, hon. I'm all yours. I sent the boys next door to play."

For the next half-hour I cried in my coffee and filled her in on what was going on in my crazy, mixed-up life. She listened and made sympathetic noises where appropriate and she let me unload, which was just what I needed. She laughed herself onto the floor when I told her about the dating thing and she demanded details about my first date with Lester.

"Girl," I said, "the man can move and the kiss was…" I closed my eyes with the memory and sighed, "Perfect. But, then Ranger showed up and ruined the moment. Lou, I don't know what's going on with him."

"Well, for one thing, and don't bite my head off, you may be jumping to conclusions about this woman. Have you considered that she's a relative or something?"

I just sat there in stunned silence. Huh. Nope. Never even crossed my mind.

"And for another thing," Mary Lou continued, "Ranger-schmanger! The man has been MIA for months, and now that you have the prospect of a love-life he finally comes around? I don't think I like this pattern. Mr. 'I don't do relationships.' If he's not interested he should step aside. He should either shit or get off the pot."

"Ugh. Nice imagery there, Lou. I guess that makes me the toilet," I said wrinkling my nose. "Crudeness aside, though, you're right. I'm ready to move on. No more games." I stood up and took my coffee mug to the sink. I leaned over and gave her a hug.

"Thanks for the pep talk. I gotta get back. I'm going to the Yankee's game tonight with Vince."

"Ooh, that Johnny Damon's hot. Ogle his butt for me."

"Will do."

oooooooooooooooooooo

I made it back to the office and tried to find Tank. I still hadn't taken him up on his offer to talk about what I saw on Saturday. Maybe he could give me some insight as to what was going on. But, Tank's office was dark. So, I asked Woody at the monitors where the big guy was.

"He stepped out for the day, Darlin'. He and Ranger are on the job."

"Oh." I smiled my thanks and returned to my cubicle.

Well I guess that means that a heart-to-heart with Ranger was out, too. Damn. Of course the good news was that Ranger would probably be too busy to follow me to New York tonight.

The afternoon flew and at quarter after four I grabbed my clothes and headed for the bathroom. Normally I'd use Ranger's apartment in this kind of situation, but I'd rather face a firing squad than go back up there anytime soon. I quickly changed into a cropped and fitted pink polo shirt that had the Yankee's logo embroidered on my right breast and my best, butt accentuating jeans.

Promptly at 4:30, Vince stopped by my cubicle and asked if I was ready to go. He, too, was wearing a Yankee shirt, but in traditional navy that clung to the muscles in his chest and showed off his strong arms. Yummy. I gathered up my stuff and my courage and smiled. "Let's go."

As we walked off the command floor the guys at the monitors and the comm stations started whistling and hooting. My face felt like it was on fire. How had I gotten myself into this mess?

I smiled self-consciously, trying not to meet the eyes of the men around me and was glad to see the elevator doors opening as we approached them. Time for a fast exit. Then Tank and Ranger stepped off the elevator and I wanted to die. The two of them stopped directly in front of us forcing us to stop as well.

The command floor immediately silenced and the men feigned great interest in whatever task was in front of them, but all attention was on us.

"Why are you out of uniform?" Ranger asked me quietly. His face and voice an emotional vacuum.

"I'm leaving for the day. Tank Okayed it," I said a little defensively. I glanced at Tank for confirmation. Jump in at anytime big guy. Wait a minute. Why was Ranger all over my ass? Vince wasn't in uniform either. I was starting to get a good temper going when Tank finally spoke up.

"I approved Vince's request for him and Steph to leave early, Ranger. Go ahead guys," he said to me and Vince. "I'll take care of this."

I smiled my thanks at Tank and refused to meet Ranger's gaze as Vince grabbed my hand and tugged me into the waiting elevator.

I tried to keep my calm while we were on the elevator and on the way to the car, because if I said what I was thinking, I would be _so_ fired. Vince just looked relieved that we got away without bloodshed.

Vince drove a vintage mustang that I'd always admired. It was the kind of car that the guys I dated in high school would rebuild and then use to pick up girls. We got in and were pulling out of the garage just moments later. I decided that I didn't want to bring up what had happened upstairs. I knew enough about dating to know that ex-lovers were not a great topic of discussion on a first date. Vince must have heard of that too, because he didn't mention it either.

Of all the guys I was going to go out with, I felt like I knew Vince the least. He was the quietest of all of them and had a tendency to fade into the background. Must be why he was always on surveillance gigs. He, like the rest of Merry Men, was well built. His hair was dark and wavy and he wore it longer than most of the guys, which wasn't hard to do since most of the Rangemen had buzz cuts. His eyes were crystal blue and his skin toned suggested that he had Mediterranean ancestry. Italian, maybe Greek.

I'd been apprehensive all day about the drive to the city, but it turned out that one on one, Vince was a chatterbox. He regaled me with funny stories from his childhood in Brooklyn growing up with an Italian mother and Irish father and seven brothers and sisters. The drive flew and before I knew it we were making our way through Yankee stadium to our seats behind the dugout on the first base line. We had a great view of home plate and it felt like we were in the middle of the action. Best part was, since Johnny Damon was a lefty, I'd have a perfect view of his butt when he was at bat.

We had a great time. Vince was a very vocal fan and it was a good game. We yelled at the umps and participated in all the silly ballpark rituals. He knew all the stats about every player, where they'd been traded from, what their weaknesses were. Vince was passionate about the game and his enthusiasm was infectious. I wanted to know more and Vince was happy to clue me in to the minutia of the game, his head bent toward mine, his hand on my arm, his voice vibrating against my neck and sending shivers down my spine. Jeez, even batting averages could make me think of sex.

He didn't think much of Johnny Damon and was annoyed that I found him attractive.

"But, he used to play for the Red Sox. And he was all hairy."

"Yeah, and he had a cute butt then, too. At least now he's on the right team."

He just rolled his eyes in perfect Burg-girl fashion, I laughed and we went back to encouraging the Yankee pitcher to throw a strike.

A few beers, two hot dogs and a cotton candy later, we left the stadium discussing the prospects for the Yankees to take the AL East division and make it to the Series. The Yanks had won 7 to 6 after coming back from a two run deficit going into the 9th.

I struggled to stay awake on the ride home. Finally, Vince told me to lean my seat back and sleep. Then he tucked his jacket over me like a blanket and turned the radio to a station playing soothing soft rock. So thoughtful.

When I woke up we were sitting in front of my building and it took me a few moments to clear the cobwebs out of my head. I sat my seat up and turned to look at Vince. "I'm sorry I slept the whole way," I said sheepishly rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Don't worry about it Steph. I enjoyed watching you sleep. You looked so peaceful."

"Thanks for tonight. I had a really good time. I'm really glad I got to know you better."

Vince reached out his hand to brush a curl behind my ear. He leaned over the gear shift, his hand still caressing my cheek and kissed me.

I felt a flutter in my stomach and was surprised at my desire to deepen the kiss. Before I let my hormones run away with me, Vince broke away. He placed little kisses on my nose, eyelids and forehead before retreating to his side of the car.

"Do you want me to make sure your apartment's safe?"

"Thank you, but I'm fine. I haven't had any unexpected visitors since, well, this morning." I smiled. I let myself out of the car, waved goodbye to Vince and turned for the door.

I went into my building determined not to search the parking lot for Ranger. If he was spying on me, let him. And if he didn't care enough to spy, I didn't want to know.

A few moments later, I let myself into my apartment and was peeling off my clothes before I even got the door closed. I'd have just left them where they landed, but with my apartment I never knew when I'd have uninvited guests. I scooped up my clothes, stopped in the kitchen to feed Rex a piece of left-over donut and headed for bed. I was exhausted. All this excitement was wearing me out.

As I passed my answering machine I noticed that it was blinking furiously.

I pressed play and heard my mom.

"Stephanie, we're having meatloaf. Come over for dinner. We'll see you at 6."

No you won't. I pressed delete and made a mental note to call Mom in the morning.

I pressed play again and the second message started.

"Cupcake? You there? I just wanted to ask you about something. Call me… Hope you're doing okay. Bob misses you… me, too."

Shit. When it rains, it pours.


	8. Chapter 7

**See prologue for disclaimers. Feedback is greatly appreciated!**

**Chapter 7**

I woke up the next morning with a smile at the memory of my evening with Vince. I would never have expected to have so much fun with him. He was just so quietly usually. Guess there's more to him than meets the eye.

When I stumbled into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee, I saw the answering machine and remembered that Joe had called me last night. Must have broken up with his latest bimbo - I mean girlfriend. He had a habit of calling up every time he and his latest Rhodes Scholar slash stripper broke up. Perfect, as if I needed more complications right now.

He wanted to ask me about something. I could only imagine. I wasn't exactly in a rush to call him back.

An hour and two cups of coffee later, I was behind my desk, working on a stack of files for Rodriguez. They were simple searches so it was tedious, but not hard work and I could zone out without too much trouble. These late nights and the emotional merry-go-round were wearing me out.

I think I may have been sleeping with my eyes open when the phone on my desk rang. I jumped out of my seat in surprise, causing Woody, who was watching the building video feeds, to chuckle in the distance. I flipped him the bird via the camera to let him know that I'd heard him and got another chuckle in response.

"Hello," I answered.

"Yo, Babe. I need to see you in my office."

Gulp. "Yeah, I'll be right in."

I entered Ranger's office just moments later and stood in front of his desk feeling liked I been called to the principal's office. Wonder if he's gonna give me a hard time about leaving early with Vince yesterday… or being out of uniform… or kissing Lester.

"You're needed to work a distraction job tonight." Ranger said looking down at a file sitting on his desk. He looked up at me, "Details are in here. Standard stuff." He held out the file to me, "The team will meet here at 8PM sharp, ready to roll. Any questions?"

"Nope," I replied, grabbing the file.

"There's something else. About this dating… thing." He drew in a deep breath. "I'm not pleased," he said seriously. "I considered issuing a policy against interoffice relationships, but it felt a little hypocritical. And I'd rather it not get to that point." He paused with his fingers steepled, eyes locked on mine, looking every inch the executive this morning in his dark suit, sitting in his cushy leather chair behind his heavy mahogany desk. My mouth went dry.

He continued, "However, your actions are distracting the entire team. And in this business distractions can be deadly. I need to know I can count on you to maintain your focus tonight and in the future. And I'd prefer it if you kept your personal life out of the office, especially if it involves RangeMan employees."

I swallowed, a lump in my throat and nodded, struggling to maintain eye contact. I didn't trust my voice and I could feel the prickle of tears stinging the back of my eyes.

"That's all, Babe," he said softly.

I nodded again and restrained myself from running out of his office. Once I was out of sight, though, I ran straight for the bathroom. In my haste, I nearly tackled Lester, but his quick reflexes managed to keep us from falling over. His hands were wrapped around my upper arms, setting me on my feet. Bet the guys would've loved to get tape of me sprawled on top of Lester in the hallway. I could hear Ranger now. 'Babe, was there something about our conversation that you didn't understand?'

Lester laughed, "Whoa, Sweetheart. Where's the fire?"

I kept my eyes down and didn't answer.

He lifted my chin with a finger and looked into my eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he breathed, concern clouding his face.

I looked back into his eyes and just shook my head. My throat jumped convulsively. "I can't do this here," I managed to get out in a whisper.

He dropped his hands to his sides and I brushed past him to get to the sanctuary of the bathroom. I could feel his eyes on me as I rushed away.

I sat down on the closed toilet lid and sobbed for several minutes. I heard a soft knock and the door slowly opened.

Jeez. What did I have to do to get some privacy around here?

Lester's voice called quietly from outside the cracked door, "You decent?"

"Yes," I sniffed. My face buried in a wad of toilet paper.

"Darn," he joked, slipping into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Go away," I said, my voice muffled beneath layers of tissue and my hands.

"What's going on, Sweetheart?" Lester asked gently.

I drew in a deep, shuddering breath. "Ranger is disap-" I gasped in a spasmodic breath "-pointed in me." My words were coming out in a stuttered wail, "He thinks I'm a distraction and I'm gonna get someone hurt or killed." I started balling again. I was practically hyperventilating, breathing in short pants.

Lester crouched down in front of me. "Easy, Sweetheart. Take slow breaths." He breathed slowly in and out, his hands resting on my shoulders. I mimicked him trying to get myself under control. I wiped my eyes and nose and looked at Lester.

"He's right, I should never have gotten involved in this crazy thing. I feel like I'm letting him and everyone down," I said in a shaky voice. "I wish it didn't matter to me what he thinks, but it does. He's my boss, my friend… well at least he used to be." Tears started rolling down my face once again.

"Shh," Lester soothed, running his hands consolingly over my shoulders and upper arms. He wiped away a tear with his thumb. "We all crave Ranger's good opinion around here. I've let him down before so I know how it feels to disappoint him. But, in this case he's wrong. It's not your problem if the guys are distracted." He reached a hand out to my face and brushed my curls back so he could look into my eyes. "They gossip like a bunch of old ladies, they always have. You're just more fun to talk about and we'd all prefer to monitor video of you filing your nails than video of Cal's plumber crack when he bends over to tie his shoes."

I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"That's more like it, Sweetheart." He rose up and pulled me into a hug, running his hands in calming circles on my back. "I'll talk to Tank and make sure the guys on the floor ease off. It's not fair for you to take the heat for us."

"Thanks," I said, my earlier hysteria easing as I listened to the steady beat of Lester's heart under my ear. I took deep cleansing breaths as he did, feeling his large, muscular chest expand and contract in the circle of my arms.

After a minute passed, I asked, "Do you think that's all I'm good for? Distraction, I mean?"

"What do you mean?" he asked with his lips pressed against my hair.

"I mean… am I just a distraction from real life, someone that's not taken seriously? Am I not worth a real relationship? Am I just… entertainment?" I had a flash of memory and Ranger's words about being a tax deduction from so many months ago haunted me, '_I have you listed under entertainment_.' Was it all just a game?

He pulled back and looked in my eyes, saying gravely, "Listen to me. You are worthy of being loved, and cherished, and adored. Any man who doesn't see that doesn't deserve you. I know more than one man who thinks you are worth plenty and would jump at the chance for a real relationship with you." He gave me a soft smile and I responded with a wobbly one of my own.

"Thanks, Les."

He pressed a quick kiss to my forehead and withdrew from me. "Anytime, Sweetheart. Now, let's get you cleaned up."

I moved to the sink, trying to ignore my blotchy face and red rimmed eyes in the mirror. I splashed cold water on my face and felt a little better.

"I know just what you need. I have time down at the gun range in five minutes. You can go down there and spend the next hour blowing the balls off a hundred anatomically incorrect target men." He grinned at me. "What do you say?"

Good idea.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Quoted from _Ten Big Ones_.


	9. Chapter 8

See prologue for disclaimer. Thanks for the comments, I greatly appreciate it. Please let me know what you think!

**Chapter 8**

By the time I got home at 5:30 that night, I wanted to crawl into bed and hide. I felt like a yo-yo lately with the good and the bad and the highs and the lows that I'd experienced this week. No time to sleep, so instead, I took a bubble bath and let Calgon take me away. I relaxed in the tub with cucumber slices on my eyes to handle the puffiness from a marathon crying jag.

I'd gone to the gun range with Lester, and was much improved after spending some time imagining Ranger's face superimposed on the targets. Lester joked with me knowing that it was the best way to improve my mood.

He bent and whispered in my ear, with a wicked grin, "I'll let you hold my gun."

"Easy killer, that's gotta be against the rules," I told him, laughing at his sass.

That was pretty much how the entire hour went. Lester made suggestive comments and I parried with sarcastic retorts.

After that I went back to my desk and did my work. I figured if I kept a low profile, I couldn't find any trouble. I just kept thinking Ranger-schmanger. It was my new mantra. Ranger-schmanger, Ranger-schmanger. Ohmmmmm. I might achieve enlightenment yet.

After lunch, Bobby stopped by my cubicle. "Hi there, Sexy. How's it going?"

I made a face and answered, "I've had better days." My smile was a little forced, but I wasn't going to cry, damn it. Ranger-schmanger

"Well, I had big plans for tonight and I'd hoped you would come out with me, but I guess you heard about the job."

"Yeah, Ranger filled me in. I'm sorry. I hope we can do it another night."

"You bet, how about tomorrow?"

"Sounds good. What are you planning?"

"Surprise. How about I pick you up at your place after work, about six?"

"Perfect."

I didn't leave my desk for the remainder of the day and was glad that there hadn't been a lot of traffic through my cubicle. Maybe Lester had let the guys know that I needed a little space.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I forced myself out of the bath as the water became tepid and dried off in the fluffy towels that I'd bought to emulate the heavenly towels in Ranger's apartment.

I made my way to my bedroom closet. I had to distract an FTA named Simon Young tonight. He was a white-collar criminal. The thing with the white-collar criminals was that they tended to be smarter. So, staking out the girlfriends or parent's house didn't always produce results. We were pursuing him for failing to appear at a trial regarding embezzlement charges. It seemed, though, that he had a dark side, because the background search I had personally performed showed that his past was littered with accusations of physical and sexual assault against women. Nothing had stuck, but that didn't make him innocent in my eyes.

The job was typical, as Ranger had said. He was expected in a bar this evening, a tip we got from his accountant who was meeting him there at 8:30. The plan was for the accountant to leave as soon as business had been handled. Then I would target Mr. Young so that I could lure him out of the bar with promises of no-strings-sex. At that point, the team of Merry Men would do all the heavy lifting and would take down the FTA and get him back to the police to hold-over until trial.

I needed to balance sex appeal and sophistication. In the end I opted for a black dress that had a deep V-neckline that dipped to my naval. There was a silver clasp that rested about an inch under my breasts for decoration and to keep the dress from gaping open and revealing my chest. It was also completely backless. I couldn't even wear underwear (thong or otherwise) because edge of the dress skimmed the top of my bottom. The skirt was fitted through the waist and hips and then flared out ending a good three inches above my knees. It played up my legs, which I thought were my best assets, especially when paired with my four inch FMP's with the peek-a-boo toe.

I wore my hair in a soft up-do to accentuate the long line of my back and made a mental note not to bend over at the waist unless absolutely necessary or if I wanted to moon the entire team. With the addition of major make-up: smoky eyes, ruby red lips, porcelain skin, and silver drop earrings, I looked classy and yet I screamed sex.

I placed my .38 in my clutch because the Sig wouldn't fit, threw in a lipstick and cab money (a habit ingrained in me by my mother) and grabbed a black shawl that I would ditch before entering the bar. No sense in wearing a backless dress and then covering it up.

I drove to the Haywood building with some trepidation. The op plan called for Ranger to monitor communications from outside the building with Tank. So I knew I wouldn't be able to avoid him tonight. Additionally, Lester and Bobby would be in place inside the bar and Vince and Woody were to be stationed near the exit I would use, ready to apprehend the skip.

I got to the building a few minutes early and waited in my car for the rest of the team to assemble. Wouldn't want to distract the men on duty up on the fifth floor any more than I had to. A few minutes later, the six men stepped off the elevator and I got out and joined them, wrapped in my black velvet shawl.

"So, just to recap, Tank and I will be in the SUV monitoring communication and relaying any important information. We'll be prepared to pursue in the unlikely event that the skip makes it to a car. Lester and Bobby will enter first. They're already wired and will ID the skip and will keep and eye out once Stephanie makes contact. Stephanie will enter ten minutes after Lester and Bobby, and will contact the skip and persuade him to leave with her via the side service door. Vince and Woody will be waiting outside the side door to take out the skip once he exits the building. Any questions?"

No one answered.

"Good. Stephanie needs to be wired and then we're ready to go."

It's funny, wiring me had never before sounded like such a chore. In the past, wiring me up had been an erotic game between Ranger and me. Now he sounded like he was looking for volunteers. He handed me a wire and looked at me expectantly. I looked at the microphone and transmitter and realized there was a small problem.

"I need tape. I've got no other way to put this on."

"Can't you tuck it into…?" Ranger trailed off looking uncharacteristically uncomfortable at mentioning my unmentionables.

I dropped the shawl from around my shoulders and there was a round of audible gasps from the team as they took in my outfit. "I'm not wearing anything that it can be tucked into."

Ranger raised an eyebrow. When he opened his mouth to speak, I interrupted, assuming the words would be critical.

"It's my job to be distracting tonight. You and the rest of the guys are just gonna have to deal with it." Without waiting for a response, I turned to Vince who was standing on my left, "Vince," I asked sweetly, "Can you help me get this thing situated?" There was no way that I could survive Ranger's hands on me, and I wasn't certain that Lester's were any safer. I didn't know either Tank or Woody well enough for them to touch me intimately. I figured I'd go with the middle of the road.

"Uh, sure, Steph," Vince said, his voice a little more gravelly than normal. "There's tape in the back of the truck."

He and I walked away from the other men to the semi-privacy of the SUV backed against the garage wall.

I told Vince in a soft voice, "I'm pretty sure that I can do this myself, but you can let me know if the microphone is visible."

"Steph, do you know what you're doing?" Vince asked quietly. I knew he wasn't referring to hiding the microphone. He meant baiting Ranger.

"Rarely, if ever," I gave him a small smile.

I taped the microphone under my left breast, trying not to flash Vince. That was the only place where the fabric was loose enough to accommodate it, except my inner thigh, and I didn't think I wanted to have to get the skip to talk into my crotch.

Meanwhile, Vince attempted to look anywhere but at my chest. When I'd finished, I dropped my hands to my sides and asked Vince, "How does it look?"

"There's a wire visible here and it bulges a little…" He pointed to my chest, "Oh hell, let me fix it," Vince said. He slipped his hand under the edge of my dress and repositioned the equipment. When his fingers brushed the underside of my breast, he quickly apologized in a strangled voice.

"It's okay," I replied. Vince withdrew his hand and I asked, "Better now?"

Vince looked at my chest and said, "Looks fine."

I caught the heated look in his eyes and the double meaning in his words, and felt my nipples pucker in response. My freaking hormones were out of control.

My response to his gaze did not go unnoticed since the fabric was a light crepe. He drew in a breath, forced his eyes up to meet mine and sighed. "Christ, Steph, do you know what you're doing to me?" He practically echoed his earlier question.

"Sorry, Vince," I said. "Let's go."

We rejoined the rest of the team, where Ranger studiously ignored me and the others just looked between Vince and me speculatively. Lester's mouth was tight and he looked… well… jealous.

We tested my mic and then left for the bar in two vehicles. I ended up riding with Tank and Ranger and we sat in silence as we waited the ten minutes for Lester and Bobby to get settled. When it was time, I got out and made my way into the bar without a word to the men I was leaving behind.

I swayed my hips as I crossed the street and tried to get into character.

The interior of the bar was smoky and dim and it took a few minutes for my eyes to adjust. Compared to a lot of the bars that were settings for distraction jobs, this bar was very nice. The crowd was mostly after work, white collar types sharing martini's and blowing off a little steam. Lester and Bobby were dressed to blend, but I thought that their bodies were too well built for them to really look like they worked behind a desk all day. My gaze traveled across all of the patrons sitting at the bar spotting the skip and I focused my attention on an empty bar stool just to the right of Simon. I made my way over and sat down next to Simon, pretending not to notice him.

As I apparently waited for the bartender to realize I needed a drink, I could feel Simon looking me up and down.

He let out a low whistle, and leaned toward me saying, "I hope your boyfriend realizes that he has a treasure in you."

I turned my eyes toward him and smiled a little sadly, "Actually, my boyfriend and I just broke up tonight. Turns out he's been seeing another woman." I figured I'd go for to I just got jilted, I need meaningless sex angle. Stick as close to the truth as possible when telling a lie, it makes it easier to remember.

I shifted on my barstool and crossed my legs, my body language shouting 'Take me.'

"Well, he must be an idiot to let you slip through his fingers," he consoled. He extended his hand, "My name's Simon." Simon was not completely repulsive appearance-wise with golden blonde hair and broad shoulders. But, he was much too doughy in the middle and his smarmy smile gave me the heebie-jeebies.

"Stacey," I lied while placing my hand in his. He placed a hot kiss on my knuckles. "I've never been here before, what's good?" I asked. I eyed him suggestively implying that I thought he was at the top of that list. I suppressed a shudder.

Simon smiled slowly and answered, "This bartender makes the best mojitos north of Mexico. Jeff," Simon addressed the bartender, "a mojito for the lovely Stacey, here."

I saw the bartender raise an eyebrow and Simon nodded slightly and wondered what that was all about. Maybe Simon picked up a lot of women here.

"Thanks," I said in my best sex kitten purr, "but why don't we go somewhere a little more private? I have a bottle of champagne chilling in my apartment."

"Easy, Sugar. We'll get there, but let's enjoy a drink here for a few minutes."

What the hell is wrong with this guy? He's obviously interested and I am practically giving him an engraved invitation to come to my place for sex. And he wanted to finish his drink?

I got my drink from the bartender and thanked Simon, then I sucked it down through the straw in one long sip, my eyes holding Simon's over the rim of the glass.

Simon placed his hand on my knee, his eyes black. "You don't waste time, do you Stacey?" His hand slowly slid up my leg and stopped just a few inches from my you-know-where.

I covered my panic with a smile and said, "When I see something I want, I usually just go for it."

I was starting to feel warm all over and my vision was a little blurry. That mojito must have been pure alcohol, because it was hitting me like a ton of bricks.

"So, what do you want, Stacey?" he asked, his voice a low caress, a finger from his other hand now trailing along the edge of my neckline between my breasts.

"You," I lied in a sultry sex-phone operator tone.

He removed his hands from my body, pulled out a wad of bills and threw them on the bar, then stood up and pulled me off of my bar stool. The room twirled when I got up and I stumbled a little into Simon. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Lester was looking at me with concern and speaking to Bobby who was seated on his right.

I looked back up at Simon, who grabbed my hand and started leading me toward a back door. I tugged my hand out of his grip and pointed to the side door, "My car's out this way."

He just smiled and grabbed my hand again. "Sugar, you are in no shape to drive. Let's go." He again started moving toward the back of the bar. In my head I was thinking 'Shit. Shit. Shit,' but my mind was not able to come up with anything more useful than that. My legs became unsteady and I felt like I was going to pass out. Simon must have sensed that because he wrapped his arm around my body, his hand dipping beneath the fabric at the back of my dress and wrapping around my side, his fingers resting on the side of my breast. I said a prayer of thanks that the mic was on the other side, and I hoped that the guys were relocating to the back of the building, because I didn't have any plans to get in this creep's car.

We walked through a door that led to short hallway that approached the backdoor. As we walked down the hallway, Simon suddenly stopped and pulled me into what looked like a supply closet. I managed to get out a startled "What…" before his mouth crashed down on mine in a bruising kiss and his hands slid up the backs of my legs, under my skirt to grab my bare ass. I tried to push against his chest, but he had the advantages of surprise, strength, and sobriety. I was trying to fight him, but my body betrayed me by becoming increasingly lethargic. While my mind was fighting an all out war, apathy invaded my limbs and I started to sag in Simon's embrace.

I was suddenly a puddle on the floor when Simon was yanked away from me by an irate Lester. The gleam in Lester's eyes was feral and he landed blow after blow in Simon's stomach, face, kidneys and groin. Simon was curled on the floor when I heard Ranger finally say, "Enough, Santos," in a tight voice. I looked up from where Simon lay and was surprised to see the entire team had filed into the hallway and closet.

I could feel myself losing consciousness and I closed my eyes as Vince covered me up with his jacket. I only caught snippets of the conversation going on around me.

"…must have drugged…"

"…bartender…"

"…the police are…"

"Babe…"

Then I knew only darkness.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I awoke, disoriented, in a dark room. I'd been moved to a bed and had been changed into a shirt. My head was fuzzy and I couldn't remember what, where, when or any of those other important 'wh-' words.

I sat up slowly and recognized the shapes of my bedroom. How?

"Babe," Ranger's voice called out softly from the darkness, "you should be resting."

"What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"I was at the bar with Simon and I started to feel really drunk…" I furrowed my brow trying to recall what had happened next. "I swear, Ranger, I only had the one, I don't know why…"

"Babe, it's not your fault," Ranger interrupted. "The bartender slipped something in your drink. Simon paid him about $200 to lace your drink with some kind of designer date-rape drug. Seems like they've done this before."

"Thank God you guys were there to help me out," I said closing my eyes against the images of what could have happened had I been just a regular girl looking for a fun evening out.

"Yeah, if only I hadn't gotten you into it in the first place."

"It's okay, part of the job. We did get him right?"

"Yeah, and the police would like your statement tomorrow so they can also book him and the bartender for attempting to assault you."

"Sure. I'll go tomorrow. I'll try to remember what happened."

"Don't worry about it tonight."

"Ranger… what are you doing here?"

"Someone had to stay with you or the doctors would have admitted you to the hospital. Thought you'd be happier here."

"Oh… Thanks."

"The least I could do."

We lapsed into silence and I settled back down into bed and rolled onto my side, facing away from him.

"Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to apologize for earlier today. I think I was a little harsh and it's unfair to ask you to bear the full responsibility for the actions of the guys."

"I agree," I said quietly, "and I accept your apology."

I thought that was the end of the conversation and was flirting with sleep when I heard Ranger say softly, "I don't like seeing you go out with them, and when I saw you with Lester… I lost it. I'm not normally the kind of guy who loses it."

I didn't know how to respond, so I didn't. I just drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

**See prologue for disclaimer. Feedback, please.**

**Chapter 9**

I awoke in the morning with a headache, but was otherwise feeling fairly normal. I looked over to the chair that Ranger had been in last night and was disappointed to see it sitting empty. The smells of breakfast greeted me as I opened my bedroom door. I slipped on a robe and shuffled into the bathroom to take care of business and clean myself up since I had mascara down to my chin and truly scary hair. Yikes!

When I emerged, I found Lester standing in my kitchen, bacon sizzling under his watchful eyes. He looked up at me when I entered. I was a little surprised he was there and I guess it showed on my face.

"Sorry to disappoint, Sweetheart, but Ranger had an emergency this morning he had to handle so he called in the second-string."

I smiled at Lester and said, "I'm surprised, not disappointed." Deciding to ignore Lester's weird mood, "Smells wonderful," I said leaning against the counter opposite Lester. I watched as he removed the bacon from the grease and moved it to a paper plate, the muscles under his black t-shirt bunching and relaxing with his movements. What a glorious body.

"Thank you for last night," I said finally.

He turned around and said, "Ranger told me that you didn't remember anything."

"It's starting to come back to me. I remember that you found me and stopped him and… that you hurt him." A grimace twisted Lester's normally handsome features. "Are you okay?" I asked.

Lester closed his eyes, the pained expression remaining on his face, "I saw him with his hands on you and I lost my mind. I can't believe that we let him get that close."

"Lester, there was nothing you could have done differently. The important thing is I'm fine and we got him in jail where he belongs."

"A few minutes more and…" he trailed off, unable to voice the ugly words.

I stepped up to him and laid my hand over his heart. "It didn't happen, so stop beating yourself up." I wrapped my arms around him in a hug savoring his strength. How quickly I'd become accustomed to leaning on Lester for comfort. I hoped I was able to offer a little in return.

He pressed a kiss to the top of my head and I tilted my head up to smile at him. Our eyes locked and Lester slowly lowered his lips to mine. We shared a long, slow, leisurely kiss that contained a hint of tightly coiled passion and little 'Thank God you're alright.' The kiss drifted to an end and Lester leaned his forehead against mine.

"God, I'm falling hard," he whispered.

Oh boy. I closed my eyes and tried to figure out how to respond. A flutter of panic shuddered through my belly and my mind raced. What could I say? I wasn't great at expressing my feelings even when I wasn't confused. I don't think he wanted to hear that I could fall for him, too, except I'm still in love with Ranger.

Lester pressed a kiss to my nose and as if he'd read my mind, he said, "It's okay, Sweetheart, I'm not in a rush. I can wait until you sort everything out."

I looked at him and said seriously, "Les, you have become very special to me. Thanks for being here."

"My pleasure, Sweetheart."

He grinned when my stomach grumbled loudly and I asked, "Now, did you make this breakfast to share, or do I have to fend for myself?

After breakfast, I got ready and found Lester sitting on my couch channel surfing.

"What are you still doing here?"

"My orders are to take you to the station if you are ready to make your statement and then bring you back to the garage at RangeMan so you can get your car." Oh yeah, I forgot about the pesky transportation issue. "After that you are supposed to come home and take it easy."

Hold the phone.

"No way. I'm going back to work today. There is no way I'm going to come back here and mope around. You guys work with broken bones and concussions and all kinds of things. Well, I feel fine. Really, I'm not just saying that. Plus, Ranger actually apologized last night, so really there is no reason to stay away."

"Wow, the boss-man apologized. Will wonders never cease." Lester smiled and slung an arm around my shoulders guiding me to the door. "Alright, let's go to the station. We'll discuss the rest later."

Things went pretty smoothly at the Trenton Police Department. My statement matched up with what the guys had reported the night before and the officer in-charge, Officer Caldwell, whom I didn't know personally, said he hoped that we could finally nail Simon for his deviant sexual behavior.

After my interview, I walked out to the waiting area where I'd left Lester. "All set?" Lester asked.

"Yup."

As we were walking toward the door, I heard "Cupcake?"

I turned to see Joe standing on the other side of the room. Lester came up behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder in a possessive gesture. "Hi, Joe," I replied.

Joe's gaze flicked between my face and Lester's and his posture became more aggressive. I felt Lester bristling. Wonderful, let the macho bullshit portion of the day begin. Like dogs fighting over a damn bone.

"You never called me back, Cupcake," Joe said quietly, his eyes on mine.

"Weird week. I was meaning to call you, though." Yeah, when I wanted a lecture or a screaming match. Not too high on my list of things to do.

"Do you have a minute, now?"

I looked up at Lester whose face was a blank mask, and I half shrugged. No help there, but the vibe I was getting was that Lester wanted to do bodily harm to Joe.

I turned back to Joe and said, "I guess so. Les, I'll meet you at the car."

"I'll wait here," Lester replied implacably. I gave him a small smile.

I followed Joe into an empty conference room and steeled myself for whatever was coming my way.

"So, how's it been going? I heard what happened, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Like I said, I've had a weird week. Some good things, some bad things, some psycho tries to rape me." Well, actually, that sounded like an average week for me, at least when I was working for Vinnie. The look on Joe's face mirrored my thought and I worried an explosion might be imminent. "Let's cut to the chase, you said in your message that you wanted to ask me something."

"Yeah… What's the deal with you and Manoso?" I blinked. Huh? Not what I expected.

"Why?"

"Well, I just… I wanted to make sure you were okay."

This is what he called me out of the blue to ask? "Not that it is any of your concern, but there is nothing up with me and Ranger. I work for him. Period."

Joe looked relieved, "Oh, good." Well I'm glad one of us is happy with the situation.

"I don't really see how this is your business." I was starting to feel pissy.

"I know. It's not. But, I just heard something the other day and I wanted to make sure he wasn't dicking around on you."

"You heard what?" I felt my mouth go dry.

"Well, overheard more like. It was a couple of days ago and I was in the parking lot when Ranger and that big guy that's with him a lot… built like a skyscraper?"

"Tank," I supplied.

"Yeah, Tank, anyway they were leaving the station, and I heard them arguing. Ranger was pissed. Something about he couldn't believe Tank asked you out. Then the big guy told him that since he was involved with someone else, it wasn't any of his business."

Involved? Shit.

"Are you sure what you heard?" I swallowed down a wave of nausea.

"I am. I wouldn't have mentioned it, but, I figured that after we… Well, I guess I just assumed that you and Manoso would be together by now…" Me, too. Joe continued, "and I wanted to make sure he wasn't… you know."

"Thanks, Joe, but Ranger and I are just colleagues." Maybe that's all we'd ever been. "I appreciate the concern."

"Old habit," he smiled wistfully. He reached a hand out to me, but suddenly let it drop to his side as reality returned.

"So, you really gonna go out with the mammoth? And what's up with the guard dog out there?" I rolled my eyes. He just couldn't resist.

"Lester's feeling a little overprotective because of last night. And Tank hasn't asked me out officially yet, but yeah, I'm gonna go out with him."

"You'd better get back, Lester's probably foaming at the mouth," Joe said with a laugh. "Take care, Cupcake."

"You too, Joe. Hug Bob for me."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lester tried to talk me into going home again when we made it back to RangeMan, but I refused, and determinedly made my way to the fifth floor.

When I got off the elevator, the men on the floor smothered me with attention, asking me how I was, hugging me and telling me that they were worried about me.

"Jeez, guys. I'm glad that you care, but really, I'm fine. No wonder I was supposed to take the day off, it's so you guys can manage to get some work done."

I settled into my desk and saw that my in-box was again overflowing. Evidently Rodriguez wasn't too worried about me. I trudged through the computer searches and wished for something a little more stimulating so that my brain wouldn't keep replaying my conversation with Joe.

Involved. I didn't like that word. I wondered if Tank had really said "involved" or if Joe was just paraphrasing. I couldn't ask Joe without looking pathetic, and I couldn't ask Tank without revealing that Joe had overheard them. Hmm.

I guess it was time to talk to Tank and see what he would reveal on his own.

I knocked on the door to Tank's office, which stood half-way open. He glanced up from the paperwork on his desk and smiled at me as I walked in, closing the door behind me. It always surprised me to see him like this, doing paperwork at a desk – he was just such a totally different guy from what I first thought when he tossed a crack-head out a third story window. Now I knew that while he liked to crack skulls and kick ass, he was also a really smart guy who excelled at managing the operations side of RangeMan.

"Hey, Steph," he greeted me. "I thought you were gonna take it easy today. There's nothing on your desk that can't wait 'til tomorrow or Monday."

"I'm fine," I said, starting to feel like a broken record. "I'd rather be busy. I have nothing to do at home except think, and I can do that just as easily behind my desk while my computer's working."

"Okay." He looked at me for a long moment. "What can I do for you, then?"

"Oh, yeah." I guess I did come in here for a reason. I took a deep breath and decided to confront it head on. "I was wondering if you knew anything about the woman who spent the night with Ranger Friday night."

He just stared at me, unspeaking. I'm taking that as a yes.

"Are they involved?" I asked in a quiet voice. Please say no.

He was silent for long moments, and I was about to turn around and go when he finally answered, "Yeah, Steph, they're involved."

I felt the air get sucked out of the room. I couldn't breathe. "I'm not in a position to tell you any more, though I'd like to. You guys really should talk to each other." Tank looked at me sympathetically.

Ranger-schmanger.

I gave him a wobbly smile and sighed. "That's never been our strong suit."

"Don't I know it," Tank snorted. "You two frustrate the hell out of me."

I stood there for a few more minutes before I spoke, "Maybe I will go home early today."

"You do that. I don't think I want to see you here until Monday morning at the earliest. Although I was hoping that we could get together on Sunday for our date. If you're up for it, that is."

I smiled. "I'm looking forward to it. Thanks, Tank."

I left his office and went back to my desk. I was gathering my stuff up when Bobby stopped by.

"Oh, hey Bobby," I said with as much smile as I could muster.

"Hey, you doing okay?" I'm getting sick of answering that question.

"Yeah, I've just had a crazy week. I'm going to go home early today."

"Yeah…" he looked down at his feet. "If you aren't up for tonight, I totally understand." He looked so disappointed. Who knew that Bobby was so sensitive under all those muscles?

"No, that's not what I meant, Bobby."

He looked back at me and said, "Well, I had an idea. Instead of going out and doing something, why don't I come over and take care of you. I'll make dinner and we can watch movies or play cards or whatever. What do you think?"

I smiled at him and said, "That sounds perfect. I could use a quiet evening."

Bobby smiled and said, "Great. I'll see you around 6?"

I smiled and nodded and he flashed me a huge smile that revealed his excitement and then he turned and walked away.

My smile faded as I wondered what work would be like when this little experiment ended. I hope I didn't end up hurting these Merry Men.


	11. Chapter 10

**See prologue for disclaimer. I'm addicted to feedback, please support my habit.**

**Chapter 10**

At 6PM on the dot, I heard Bobby knocking on my door. I had spent my afternoon watching soap operas and cleaning my apartment. Compared to the women on the soaps, my life was positively boring. At least I wasn't pregnant with my stepfather's baby and wanted for murder and sleeping with my twin sister's husband.

See, sometimes all you need is perspective.

When I opened the door, I was greeted by a pair of brown paper grocery bags filled to the brim. Behind them I saw Bobby standing in my hallway with a big smile on his face. He looked scrumptious in a pair of faded jeans and light green button down shirt. His skin was light chocolate and his dark hair was shaved close. He had a smile that lit up his soft brown eyes and I had a warm flash when I remembered his body pressed to mine when we were playing pool.

"Hi Sexy."

"Hey, Bobby. Come in," I said taking one of the bags from him and leading him to the kitchen.

"You hungry?"

"Famished."

"Well, I'm glad because I have a fantastic dinner planned for you. Do you mind if I make myself at home in your kitchen?"

"Please do, what can I do to help?" I asked as he started to unload the bags in my kitchen.

"I'm here to take care of you, so I'm going to start by running you a bath. He disappeared with a bag into my bathroom and reappeared a few minutes later. He steered me into the bathroom where my countertop twinkled with an assortment of candles. The room smelled of lavender and mint.

"Get in the tub and I don't want you to get out until you're pruney. While you do that, I'm gonna start dinner." He kissed my forehead and closed me in my bathroom.

I shrugged to myself and figured what the heck, I'll go with it. After 30 minutes, I emerged from the bath feeling very relaxed and pampered.

I got dressed casually in a pair of comfy jeans and a white button down oxford shirt that I left untucked and unbuttoned over a lacy white tank top.

I reentered the kitchen. It smelled heavenly and I smiled at Bobby.

"How was your bath?"

"Marvelous, but I had to get out before I fell asleep and drowned," I grinned. "Wow, Bobby, it smells amazing. I want to help, please."

"Sure, you want to chop vegetables?" he asked pushing a cutting board and knife toward me.

"Sure." For the next half hour we worked companionably in the kitchen.

He explained that he had started his mama's gumbo this afternoon in his apartment at RangeMan since it was best if it cooked slowly for several hours. "It was my mama's recipe. I grew up in Louisiana before I went into the army."

While I chopped vegetables for the salad, Bobby whipped up corn bread muffins. He even brought his own muffin tins. Smart man. I had a cookie sheet, frying pan, a large pot and a small pot. Domestic goddess I was not.

Within 40 minutes, we were sitting down at my table to a fabulous southern style home-cooked meal. The gumbo had sausage and chicken and vegetables with just the right amount of spice.

"This is really good," I said after a few bites. "If you usually cook like this, I think I want to marry you. Especially since Ella's already taken."

Bobby just smiled, "Wait 'til you have dessert."

"Did you learn how to cook from your mom?" I asked.

"Pretty much. At least she was the one who helped me when I was little. I was the oldest of five and Mama worked two jobs, so I learned to cook early on. After that it became a hobby. I love to watch the food channel and learn new recipes and techniques."

"Well I'm impressed. You're gonna have to show me a few things. I've only learned to burn toast and make cookies from frozen dough. Though, I do make a mean peanut butter and olive sandwich."

Bobby made a face at the idea of my favorite sandwich and then agreed that he'd be happy to help me learn my way around a kitchen.

"I'm surprised that your mom didn't teach you."

"It's funny, but cooking is such a major part of what she contributes to her marriage that I don't think she's ever wanted to give up any part of that. Or it could be that she gave up after I caught the kitchen on fire."

Bobby smiled and shook his head. "So you've always been trouble?"

"Yup."

"Well I for one think you're worth the trouble." His brown eyes held mine for a moment before he said, "Ready for dessert?"

For dessert Bobby had made a chocolate volcano cake that was rich chocolate cake with a liquid chocolate center. He had homemade whip cream to go with it.

I moaned and closed my eyes as I savored each bite. "This is heavenly," I said. "God, I love chocolate."

"That's what I'm counting on." His liquid brown eyes were shimmering with suppressed mirth. I guess that came out differently than I meant. But come to think of it, his chocolate was pretty damn appealing and the man knew his way around a kitchen.

"This was a lot of work, Bobby, I appreciate it," I said. "It must have taken a lot of preparation before you got here."

"Yeah, Tank gave me some time off."

"Tank's been pretty lenient with the time off this week."

"Well, that's part of the agreement. We each get our chance and if we need time or whatever, we are supposed to get it, within reason. Plus, I was at the police station until about 2AM making sure that Young got booked and wasn't gonna be re-released on bail."

Bobby shook his head, "I've never seen Ranger like he was last night. It was worse than with Stiva. I swear if the cops hadn't been on their way, he would have put a bullet in Simon. As it was, Lester was nearly arrested for the beating he gave the guy. Lucky you've got friends on the force. Simon had a broken rib, a busted nose and probably a bruised kidney. He isn't going too be feeling to good for a long while."

"Wow, I hadn't heard any of that."

"I guess no one wanted to make you relive last night," Bobby said, his tone wary.

"Yeah, I guess. But, I'm fine, Bobby." I stood up and started to clear the dishes.

Bobby took the dishes from my hands and said, "I didn't come over here to stick you with the clean up. I'll get it. I really do want you to take it easy."

"I'm fine Bobby," I repeated a little more firmly, then I smiled, "I like that you want to do this for me, but I also want to spend this time with you."

Bobby capitulated with a smile and I joined him in the kitchen with another arm load of dirty dishes. He washed and I dried while he asked me about growing up in the Burg. He also shared stories of living in a small Louisiana town where alligators and humans cohabitated and mosquitoes were the state bird. His stories about flying cockroaches the size of small rodents and other creep crawly things made me shudder even while I enjoyed his funny stories.

After we had cleaned up the kitchen, we sat in the living room each with a glass of wine and relaxed to the music that Bobby had put into my stereo. The silky sounds of Ella Fitzgerald emerged from my speakers and Bobby pulled me up from the sofa and into his arms. We danced slowly in my living room to the sexy, soulful music. I relaxed in his arms and was soothed by the rocking motion.

"You seem tired. I can leave if you want."

"No, don't go. I've been alone too much today. Let's watch a movie."

"Sure, Sexy. I've brought a few with me unless you have something in mind."

We ended up watching Bad Boys II which was funny because I'd always thought Bobby resembled Will Smith with bigger muscles. It was a long movie and by the end I was curled up against Bobby with his arm wrapped around me, fighting sleep.

When the credits rolled, Bobby scooped me up. He carried me to my bed and gently laid me under the covers, removing my shoes. I opened my eyes long enough to smile and say, "Thank you for a lovely evening. I'm sorry I didn't stay awake for the end of the movie."

"That's okay, Sexy. You rest. I'll be leaving now. Sweet dreams." He leaned down and kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes.

ooooooooooooooooo

The ringing phone woke me up. I glanced at my clock. 10:25 AM. Wow, it felt good to sleep late on a Friday and not be worried about getting in trouble at work.

I reached for the cordless handset that was resting on my bedside table.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Stephanie? This is your mother. What are you doing home? Did you lose another job?"

Can't you feel the love? "No, Mom. I have the day off."

"Oh, I wasn't sure, because I called your office number and was told you were out. Are you still sick?"

"Nope Mom, I'm doing fine. I just have the day off."

"Good, well then you can come over for dinner tonight."

"Actually, I have a date tonight." Well I didn't actually have a date as of this minute, but it was likely since the boys did seem to be taking consecutive nights when possible. It was only a little white lie.

"Oh, that's wonderful. I've been hoping you and Joseph would get back together. Why don't you bring him with you?"

I rolled my eyes because I knew she couldn't see me. "I'm not getting back together with Joe. I have a date with someone new."

"Who?"

Crap. I wasn't sure who it was tonight. They hadn't see fit to give me the line-up. Well if Tank was Sunday that left either Woody or Hal. There was a fifty percent chance that I'd get it right. "Hal." I think.

"Well you can bring your new boyfriend with you. And you shouldn't roll your eyes. It's not polite."

I rolled my eyes again. "We'll see."

"Stephanie, we haven't seen you in over a week. You know, you can never tell how much longer your grandmother is going to be around. You should cherish the time you get to have with her now. And with your father for that matter." Perfect. Burg guilt.

"I'll see what I can do. I don't know what we have planned yet."

"I'm making lasagna and tiramisu. We'll see you both at 6 sharp." Did she even hear me? Argh!

"Bye, Mom."

"Bye."

I just shook my head. How did I get into these messes? Now I had to drag a man to dinner at my parents tonight. I prayed that Hal or Woody had some kind of extreme sporting activity planned so I could avoid dinner by way of the emergency room. It was my only hope.


	12. Chapter 11

See prologue for disclaimer. Please review! Thanks.

**Chapter 11**

About ten minutes after I hung up with my mom, the phone rang again.

"Hello."

"Hiya, Darlin'," came Woody's voice over the line. Crap, I guessed wrong.

"Hey, Woody. How is it going?"

"It's going good. We're having a slow day around here and it isn't nearly so interesting to monitor the building without you in it."

"Sorry you have to do actual work."

"Not a problem, Darlin'," he responded, "cause Tank has given me the rest of the day off and I wanted to see of you would be free to spend it with me?"

"Sure, I can be ready in an hour."

"Perfect, I'll see you then."

"Um, Woody, what are we doing? A girl needs to know how to dress."

"Dress casually, we're gonna be outside all afternoon and you should wear boots with a little heel, or tennis shoes."

"Cool. I'll see you in a bit."

I hung up the phone and did a little fist pump. Sounded like extreme sporting was a possibility. I just hoped I didn't break any really valuable bones.

I jumped out of bed and ran to the shower. I did the make-up thing and the hair thing and got dressed. I was finishing off a piece of burnt toast when there was a knock at the door.

I opened the door with a smile. "Hi, Woody." Woody greeted me with a slow sweet smile of his own and leaned in to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, Darlin'. You ready?" He looked totally at ease in a pair of faded jeans and a washed out green t-shirt under a light cream and green flannel shirt. Woody had dark blonde hair that was kind longish, brushing against his collar. He had a dreamy southern accent, was tall and muscular, but lean compared to the other Merry Men. He reminded me of the Stetson man. Yum.

"Yeah. Am I dressed okay for our mystery date?" I was wearing a pair of comfy jeans, tennis shoes and light blue knit top with short cap sleeves that matched my eyes. I had my hair pulled back in a barrette and I'd slathered sunscreen on liberally, because I could go from girl to lobster with 30 minutes of direct exposure to sunlight.

"You look beautiful," he smiled, his blue eyes crinkling. He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles. "Let's hit the road, Darlin'."

Woody and I made our way down to the parking lot. Woody opened the door to his red Chevy pick-up truck and helped me up into the cab. I settled myself in as he walked around to the other side.

We headed north out of town on a road that followed the Delaware River. After less than a half hour, Woody pulled off the main road and on to a small back road. Who knew there was anything resembling rural within a half-hour of Trenton? He turned again onto a graveled lane and drove down it kicking up a cloud of dust behind us. Finally we reached an old farm house next to a large barn where we stopped.

"Do you live here?"

"Nah, but my horse does."

"You have a horse?"

"Yeah, I grew up on a ranch and my parents sent my horse up to me after I got settled in up here. I don't get to ride as much as I'd like and around here there aren't a whole lot of wide open spaces, but at least it feels a little like home with Shadow here."

"Shadow?"

"Yeah, you want to meet him?"

"Sure." Woody held my hand as we made our way into the barn. We passed a few stalls where horses poked their heads out in curiosity, whickering in greeting. We stopped in front of a large black horse.

"This is Shadow, Darlin'. Shadow, this is Stephanie." I smiled as he formally introduced us and let the animal nuzzle my outstretched hand. "Have you ever ridden?" Woody asked.

"Only a couple times on trail rides, that kind of thing. Can I ride him?"

"Well, Shadow is a bit temperamental," Woody drawled, "but Dixie here is sweet and gentle and I think she would suit you just fine." He motioned to a cream colored horse in the next stall. I moved to stroke her nose could tell that we would get along just fine.

I was so excited, I had loved horses as a little girl, but the closest I'd gotten to a horse in the past decade was sitting across the dinner table from my niece Mary Alice.

After a few minutes we were saddled up and making our way through the meadow at an easy pace. I took the opportunity to get a feel for the motion of the horse under me and Woody reminded me how to steer and brake and get the horse to go.

I could see what Woody meant. Shadow was definitely more skittish than Dixie. Woody's muscles flexed with the effort of holding the dark horse in check. Dixie, however, seemed content to follow Shadow's lead and was easy to manage, even for me. The trail through the meadow led to a small copse of trees and we wound through them in companionable silence. A few minutes later, the trees gave way to a clearing at the edge of the river. It was beautiful.

"Wow," I breathed. "I never would have guessed that there was any place this serene here. It's beautiful." We rode the horses side by side along the banks of the river and talked, mostly about Woody's background. He grew up in Texas and his family still owned a lot of land and had a ranch. Woody had gone in the military after high school and that's where he met Ranger and Tank. When his contract was up, he sought them out and liked the work they were doing enough to stay in Trenton even though it was far from everything else he loved.

After a half hour of leisurely walking, Woody reined in and dismounted. He helped me down and secured the horses to the low branch of a near-by tree.

He unstrapped a bag and a blanket from behind his horse's saddle. Spreading the blanket under the canopy of an oak tree, we settled in. Our location gave us an amazing vantage of the river twisting lazily through the land and the multitude of birds it attracted.

"This land is part of the Washington Crossing State Park. George Washington made his famous trek across the Delaware just upstream from here."

"I can't believe I've never been here before. My whole life I've lived less than an hour away and I've never been here to enjoy this. Thank you for sharing this with me."

"You are welcome, Darlin'."

Woody pulled out an assortment of lunch items and wine from the bag and spread them before us.

We ate and talked and lounged under the trees, the breeze from the river sweet and the drone of the summer cicadas in the fields a soothing lullaby. After lunch, we were lying on the blanket just enjoying the dappled sun and the quiet. Woody rested on his left side, his body bent at the waist, his head propped on his hand. I was on my back, leaning up against his thighs, my body stretched against his. Woody plucked a wild flower from the grass and twirled it in his fingers. He trailed the flower along my forehead, down the slope of my nose, across each cheek bone and then down my neck, along the scoop neck of my top. I had goose bumps on my arms and I felt a rush of heat to my center. Woody replaced the flower with his thumb and trailed it along the sensitive skin of my chest revealed above my shirt.

He slid his hand behind my neck and shifted his legs out from behind me, laying me down against the soft blanket and moving so that he leaned over me, his body at right angles to mine. He leaned in to kiss me then paused with his mouth poised above mine our blue eyes locked.

"Miss Plum, you are an amazing woman," he said reverently. "May I kiss you?"

I tilted my head and lifted my lips to his in answer and we kissed, a lazy, thorough, hot kiss. I raised my hand to his hair, entangling my fingers in the soft, silky strands. A languid heat seeped into my body. I don't know if it was the wine or the fresh air or being soundly kissed by a man who knew what he was doing, but I felt utter contentment in that moment.

As the kiss ended I let my head drop back to the blanket and Woody caressed my cheek, drawing circles with his thumb. "Ranger's a fool."

And just like that the contentment was gone. I felt my throat tighten, and my eyes well up, and Woody said "Ah, hell. Darlin' don't. I shouldn't have brought him up. I couldn't help it."

I blinked back my tears and smiled, "It's okay."

"Forgive me Darlin'. We were having a good time and I ruined it. It's just that I can't believe that any man who truly got to see you, to know you, would let you slip away." He leaned down a pressed a kiss to my cheek.

The perfect moment was gone and I was no longer a girl on an amazing first date. I was a girl in love with a man she couldn't have, trying unsuccessfully to move on.

After long moments, Woody said regretfully, "Maybe we should think about heading back."

"Yeah."

We packed up the picnic and blanket in silence and walked to where the horses were grazing. Woody boosted me into the saddle and once he was settled we retraced our path down the river.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

We'd been riding in silence for ten minutes when Woody reined in Shadow. I'd been staring into space contemplating my crappy life, so it was a good thing Dixie was paying attention to where we were going. I opened my mouth to ask what was up when I noticed that Woody was pointing. In the brush, next to the river were a doe and her fawn.

We stood still for a few long moments watching them drink from the water, before the deer spotted us and moved into the cover of the woods.

I was in awe. "That was cool," I exhaled.

"They're amazing, aren't they? Beautiful and graceful and skittish... a little like you." He looked at me seriously. I looked away.

We resumed our steady pace and made our way back to the barn. When we got back, Woody helped me down from the saddle, wrapping his hands around my waist and allowing me to slide down the length of his body. I stayed in his arms for a moment and looked up at him. "I had a really great time today. I just wanted you to know that."

Woody smiled, "Me, too," and leaned down to kiss me. The kiss was full of possibilities that I'd probably never take the chance to explore.

Dear heaven, the man could kiss. I pulled back, a little breathless. I swallowed hard, it was now or never.

"So, I have a question for you... Do you have plans for tonight?"

Woody still seemed dazed from the kiss, and confused by the abrupt change of subject. "No, Darlin'."

"Well, I was... um wondering... I'm having dinner at my parents tonight, and unfortunately my mom is expecting me to bring a date with me. I was... well… would you go with me?"

Woody smiled. "Is your granny gonna be there?"

I grimaced. "Yeah."

He shrugged, "Alright, Darlin'."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There was, now, a very attractive naked man in my apartment. And I still hadn't had an orgasm.

Woody was using my shower, but so far I had resisted the urge to join him. Being the gentleman he was, he'd allowed me to go first, and now I was concentrating on the struggle to tame my mane, so I wouldn't be tempted to break into the bathroom.

After we'd gotten the horses put away, we'd made our way back to my place. Woody wanted a shower before dinner, as did I, so he watched TV while I hopped in.

I'd emerged to find him watching Dr. Phil. I just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Darlin' I can't stand the man, but it's like a train wreck. I just can't look away. Where do they find these people?"

I'd shrugged. Huh. Dr. Phil'd probably love to get his hands on me.

I'd been surprised that Woody had a change of clothes and asked him about it.

"Well, Darlin', I was gonna ask you to join me for dinner tonight anyway."

"Oh," was my brilliant reply. "Doesn't that kinda give you two dates? Is that cheating?"

"Well, one of the advantages of being late in the week is that I get more time to spend with you, Darlin'," he'd said sweetly.

He emerged from the bathroom, his hair damp, looking finger lickin' good. Damn, I should have jumped him in the shower.

"You ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be," I replied.

We arrived at my parents with five minutes to spare. My mother and grandmother were waiting at the screened door, as expected.

"Brace yourself," I said under my breath.

Woody just smiled, "Don't worry Darlin', my granny's crazy, too."

I must have looked dubious.

"Really, I'll have to tell you about the time she shot the mailbox with a sawed-off shot gun."

"Well, did she ever try to shoot dinner once it was already on the table?"

A slow smile spread across Woody's face, "This is gonna be fun."

We walked up the front steps. "Mom, Grandma, this is - "

"Woodward McTeer, but everyone calls me Woody," he said with a charming smile, taking my mother's hand and kissing her knuckles.

My mom looked like she was going to swoon, maybe it was the accent.

Grandma Mazur stuck her boney elbow into my side so she could shove in between Woody and me.

"Howdy, partner," she said looking up at him, batting her eyelashes.

"Mrs. Mazur, I've heard so much about you, but the rumors of your vivacity hardly do you justice." He winked at me over her head. Grandma Mazur tittered.

"Well, dinner's ready," my mother said finally finding her voice. "Stephanie, will you help me bring the lasagna to the table."

"Sure." I looked over my shoulder as I left Woody in my grandma's clutches and mouthed, "Sorry."

I groaned as I passed through the dining room. Terrific, Valerie and the kids were here. This house was like a freaking three-ring circus.

"I get to sit next to Woody!" my grandmother called.

"No!" my mother and I shouted simultaneously from the kitchen. Mom's lasagna was great, but sometimes the price for dinner at my parent's was too high.

As we settled around the table, introductions were made between Woody, who was seated between Valerie and I, and the rest of my family. Everyone greeted Woody politely, except Dad. He seemed completely oblivious to the stranger at the table and just asked for more gravy for his lasagna.

"I thought you were bringing Hal, Stephanie. Are you Hal?" Valerie asked.

"No, ma'am. Hal works with us."

My mother made a hissing sound, like I'd just stumbled onto a rattlesnake. "Oh, Stephanie, don't you know better than to date someone you work with," Mom nagged. Woody tried to suppress a snort. I shot him a look, but he had a point. I had taken interoffice dating to a whole new level.

"Valerie did and you didn't give her a hard time," I said sullenly. Why is it that I can feel like a twelve year old within minutes of walking in this place?

Mom continued, ignoring me, "And just look at how it turned out with that Ranger fellow."

Oh, Mom, if you only knew. "Mom, Ranger and I never dated." Sex and innuendo and a few shared meals, but never a real date.

"That Ranger has a nice package, you should have tried to ride that thing." Kill me now. "But this Woody here ain't too bad."

"Are you a cowboy?" Grandma Mazur asked completely oblivious to the choking sounds coming from my mother.

Woody was blushing, "Well, ma'am, I grew up on a ranch in Texas, so I guess you might say I was a cowboy."

"Ooh. A cowboy. Wait 'til I tell the girls that I ate dinner with a cowboy. Have you ever had a shoot out like in High Noon?"

"Not exactly, ma'am."

"Did you ever meet John Wayne?"

"No, ma'am."

"Did y-"

"Mom, stop with the twenty questions and let the poor boy eat!" my mom finally said.

Silence reigned for a few blessed moments.

"I want hay," Mary Alice piped up. "Horses don't like lasagna."

"She thinks she's a horse," I said under my breath as if that was the only thing about my family that required explaining.

"What kind of horse are you?" Woody asked.

"I'm a Palomino."

"I have a horse. His name's Shadow. Stephanie met him today."

Mary Alice was mightily impressed and when she saw how much Woody liked his lasagna, she dug right in.

As we were all finishing, Mom rose from the table to clear plates and to bring in the dessert.

My father looked up finally and asked, "Who the hell are you?"

"This is Woody, Dad."

"Huh. _Woody_." Apparently, Dad had the same first impression of Woody's nickname that I'd had.

Mom reappeared with dessert and I inhaled mine hoping for a speedy end to the meal. All in all it wasn't too bad, but I was exhausted from trying to shield Woody from the worst of Grandma Mazur's advances, including her foot, which kept sliding up Woody's pant leg.

Mom walked us to the door when dessert was all done.

"You know Stephanie, I don't know this Hal, but I don't think it's right if you're stringing along two boys at once."

"Six, ma'am."

"Six," she echoed, paling.

"Woody's teasing. I'm not stringing anyone along." I looked at him hard and he just gave me a wink.

"You should just make a decision and go with the one you like the best."

"I second that."

I narrowed my eyes at Woody for a moment and said, "Watch it, you may not like the choice I make."

Woody just gave me a small knowing smile and turned to my mother, "Thank you for dinner, ma'am."

"You're welcome back anytime."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Woody and I were safely in the car and on our way to my apartment, I blew out a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry about dragging you tonight. My family can be a complete nightmare."

"It was fine, Darlin'. Your granny didn't get close enough to do any damage and your mama makes mighty fine lasagna. Besides I got to know you better, and that's what today was all about."

When we arrived at my apartment, Woody walked me upstairs.

At the door, we stood a little awkwardly. It was still fairly early, and I could invite him in, but if I were honest with myself I didn't think that was a good idea. The red wine from dinner was singing in my veins and my body was hyper-aware of the hot man merely inches from me. I could do something bad and really enjoy it. But in the morning, I'd know it was a mistake.

Woody made it simple by kissing me tenderly and saying "Goodnight, Darlin'. Thank you for a great day."

"Goodnight. I had a great day, too."

I walked into my apartment and shook my head. My hormones were really angry with me. They thought I was a big tease and I was never gonna deliver.

I looked up and nearly passed out. There on my living room couch was Ranger.

"Holy shit! You scared me to death," I said, clutching my chest. Thank God I didn't go with my hormones, or I'd have Woody half undressed in the doorway in front of Ranger right now.

"Sorry, Babe," Ranger said from where he remained seated. "Did you have a nice time with Woody?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did," I said a little defensively.

"I can tell you did. You've been, I don't know… glowing, this week."

"Ranger, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you were alright. I've been out of town since the other night, and I just…" his voice trailed off.

"What?"

"I was worried."

"I'm fine. There was no lasting damage done."

Ranger's throat worked. "I can't stand that I put you in danger. I won't let it happen again."

"Well, Ranger, that is part of my job. Just like the rest of the guys. I may be a girl and I know I'm not useful in all situations, but I do have some… uh… assets that I can contribute. I don't intend to quit unless you force me to, so it's likely I'll be in danger again whether you like it or not."

Ranger just nodded, his expression shuttered. I stood staring at him.

"So, was there anything else I could do for you?" I couldn't suppress the bitchy edge to my voice.

He just stared back at me, his expression unchanging.

I went on, my annoyance building, "I mean, we've talked more this past week than we have in months. Is there something else you wanted?"

He shook his head no and walked to the door. He stopped with his hand on the door knob and looked back at me.

"I just wanted you to know that I care about you, I'm sorry I've been distant-"

I interrupted him, my voice a little hard, "I heard you were involved with someone else. Maybe you should worry about her and go back to ignoring me."

I turned and walked away from Ranger at my door, "Lock up behind you," I called over my shoulder and I closed myself in my bedroom.


	14. Chapter 13

See prologue for disclaimer. I adore feedback!

**Chapter 13**

I leaned against my closed bedroom door and took a deep steadying breath. It had taken every ounce of will-power I possessed to walk away from him and I was on the brink of losing my control.

Suddenly, the door I was leaning against was ripped away, and I was falling backward.

I saw a flash of movement and I gasped as I landed in Ranger's arms. Good reflexes.

I stared up into his face, so close to mine. Taut lines around his mouth conveyed his annoyance with me for dismissing him. Well get in line, buddy, I was pissed first.

I opened my mouth to let him have it when I realized his arms were wrapped around me, the heat from his touch searing me. His embrace tightened fractionally. As he held my gaze, anger melted into something far more dangerous.

Ranger's eyes were dark and fathomless and I was drowning. He whispered, "Babe."

As if magnetized, our lips found each other. Tongues dueling, lips demanding, the kiss was pure desperation. Ranger shifted me so that I was between him and the wall, his body, all hard planes and angles, pressed against mine. His hands traced up my sides to thread into my hair, drawing me in deeper. I fell into the kiss like I'd fallen into his arms. I was upside down and the world was spinning off its axis. I struggled to remember to breathe. I clung to his shoulders, my only hold on reality.

Abruptly, Ranger released me and stepped back. I sagged down the wall a few inches before my legs remembered to support me. I looked at him, bemused, and drew in panting breaths.

He stared at me and opened and closed his mouth a few times before saying, "I have to go." And then he did.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning I awoke to the first tendrils of dawn creeping over my windowsill. I had slept like utter crap.

I wasn't sure how long I'd stood there against my wall after the mind-blowing kiss, but when sanity returned, I'd realized that Ranger had gone. He'd just kissed the shit out of me, did a passable fish impression and then walked out. I had no idea what was going on inside his head.

Still tingly, I'd put myself to bed. My raging hormones had made for a long night of tossing and turning.

I dragged my butt out of bed. It was way too early to be awake on a Saturday, but I didn't want to stew in my thoughts any longer. All night my head was spinning. What had that kiss meant? Was Ranger available? Was his thing with Miss Puffy Lips just casual? Should I be interested in him after these long months of indifference? Was he only interested now because I was moving on? Why had he left? The only thing I knew for sure was that Ranger was hardly immune to me physically. I'd felt the evidence last night. He wanted me still. I just wasn't sure what that meant.

After a long, hot shower, I set out to Tasty Pastry for a yummy breakfast treat. While I was waiting at the counter, my cell phone rang.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hi, Stephanie?"

"Yes."

"Hi, this is Hal."

"Oh, hey Hal."

"Um, Stephanie, I was wondering if you had any plans for today." He sounded nervous. How sweet!

"I'm all yours Hal."

"Oh, good," he breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought maybe we could go to Six Flags today and hang out."

"That sounds like fun. I'm out right now, but I can be ready by 9:30"

"Okay, I'll pick you up then. Bye."

"Bye, Hal."

I smiled to myself as I shook my head. For such a big guy, Hal was shy. Or maybe he was worried I'd stun him if things didn't go well.

I got my donuts and hurried back to my apartment. I loved amusement parks, so this sounded like a great way to spend the day, especially since I was nervous about spending the day with Hal.

I got dressed in a cute pair of jean shorts and red halter-style tank top. I bathed in sunscreen and put on my most comfy sneakers. I pulled my hair back in a pony tail and put on minimal, melt proof make-up. Not bad. At least you couldn't see dark circles under my eyes.

Promptly at 9:30, there was a knock on my door. I was ready to go, essentials in my pockets, other stuff in a bag I could leave locked in the car. I like to travel light in these kinds of situations. I greeted Hal with a brilliant smile, "Hi, Hal."

"Hi, Stephanie," he answered with a grin.

Hal was just shy of Tank's size, at 6'3" and was almost as wide. He had such a huge, imposing façade and a soft interior, he was a walking oxymoron. Initially I'd also thought that he was just a moron, period. I mean, he let me stun him, with his own stun gun, but in reality he was just a little gullible and a big teddy bear. I found out that he graduated from college with a degree in History. Go figure.

His hair was in the typical buzz cut, I guess it would have been brown if it was long enough to see, and he was dressed in a dark green t-shirt that stretched over his heavily muscled chest and tanned biceps and he had on dark blue jeans. He wore a stony expression most of the time, but when he laughed, he lit up. He had a great laugh, he laughed with his whole body.

We drove the 45 minutes to the park in Hal's Jeep with his top down and I enjoyed the slightly smoggy breeze ruffling my hair. Hal entertained me with the office dirt since he was the worst of the RangeMan gossips. He wasn't the guy you went to if you wanted to confide a secret. But, if you wanted the scoop, he was perfect. On the drive over, he filled me in on what I'd missed at work over the past two days, letting me know that Ranger had been out of the office (which I already knew). He also filled me in on the dating report card so far this week. Seems like the guys were doing a little analysis after they had their dates with me. I started to get miffed, when Hal said, "Don't worry, there's a 'No Kiss 'n Tell' policy. But they all seem over-the-moon about you."

I smiled, they were great guys. Too bad I couldn't have them all.

It turned out that Hal was a thrill seeker and a big fan of roller coasters. That suited me fine. I'd enjoyed them all my life, except that time at Point Pleasant when I tossed my cookies after the Tilt-A-Whirl. Since, then I avoided the tilting, whirling, spinning rides.

We got there pretty early, so we decided to hit the most popular rides first. I liked to have a plan when I came to amusement parks, a strategy. Sad, I know, that I put more thought into a day at the park than how to take down a skip. It was like with shopping, I had a specific target and I had plan and I executed it. Hal and I were like minded in this and we both agreed to head straight for the new coaster, El Toro. Then we hit the other major rides around it and moved over to the other side of the park to ride those rides.

I smiled as we stood in line for the Batman roller coaster. I think I've been on this ride before. Oh, no, that's my life, the Batman _emotional_ roller coaster.

After several hours of thrills and chills and a little whiplash, we took a break and settled down for a late lunch. We both got pizza and a beer and sat at a small table in the cafeteria. He looked over at me, unspeaking.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Um. Oh… well… I was just thinking that I was having a really good time today."

"You sound surprised."

"No, not at all. I'm not surprised, I was just really worried about today. I didn't know how it would go. You see, I'm kinda the reason that this whole thing started."

Oh really? Now this was interesting. "Lester mentioned that one person had suggested that he wanted to go out with me first, was it you?"

"Yeah," he said sheepishly. "The guys were all giving me a hard time at dinner one night because I hadn't been on a date for a long time. And you know them, they're great guys, but when they get started they can be brutal. You should have heard the shit I took when you stunned me. For weeks, every time I walked by they'd ask to see my stun gun. Whenever we went out in the field Lester would say, 'Now if the bad guy asks to see your weapon, don't give it to them.' The footage of me getting stunned would be looped through random video feeds that I was monitoring. I think either Vince or Woody was behind that. Ranger was the worst though. He had me cleaning the stairwell floor with a toothbrush and I was on the graveyard shift and weekends for three months. As it is, I'm still not cleared to be your backup unless I'm part of a team."

I was grimacing, poor Hal. "Jeez, Hal. I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble. I've always felt bad about that, but now I feel horrible. Is there anything I can do?"

Hal shook his head, "No, Stephanie. I'm not mad at you. It was my dumb fault. I shouldn't have fallen for your charms." He gave me a wink.

"So you were saying…"

"Oh, yeah, anyway, the guys were giving me a hard time about not dating and I told them I was waiting 'til you were available to ask you out. Really I made that up." He hurried to say, "Not that I don't want to date you or anything. The truth is that I don't have very much luck with women. I think it's my size. I scare 'em off. So, I just said I wanted to ask you out, as a joke. I figured they'd poke fun at me for it and then it would go away, since I never figured you'd say yes, even if I did ask. Then of course all hell broke loose, because Lester said he was gonna ask you out and Vince said he wanted to, and so on and that's when we made the deal." He heaved a huge sigh after he finished his confession.

"I'm really glad that you did ask me out. I'm having a great time. But, Hal, I'd been available for months. This week is the first time I've dated anyone for a long time."

"Yeah, but I wasn't sure, really none of the guys were sure what was gonna happen with Ranger and we didn't want to encroach on his territory."

"Well, I was never really Ranger's."

Hal just gave me a look and said "Get real, Stephanie. I had to clean seven flights of stairs with a toothbrush. It may never have been official, but it was clearly implied."

Maybe. That is until I was single and he lost all interest. "So what made you decide I was available now?"

Hal had a confused wrinkle in his brow. "Well, you know, we figured you and Ranger were done for good now that Ranger's married."


	15. Chapter 14

**See prologue for disclaimer. Thanks for the feedback. More please!**

**Chapter 14**

I opened my eyes to see Hal staring over me where I lay on floor. His expression was worried, but it relaxed when he saw me open my eyes. He turned to someone next to him, an older man with graying hair wearing a uniform. I think he was park security. Hal was telling the man, "She just has a little heat exhaustion." Hal had pressed a cool, wet napkin to my forehead and wrists.

I struggled to sit up and the security guy said, "Easy, Honey," while reaching to support my shoulders and back. I made it up and accepted the drink that Hal put to my lips. After a few moments, they helped me to my seat. I looked around and realized we were still in the cafeteria dining area. I tried to gather my wits. How had I ended up on the floor?

Memory crashed in on me and I squashed down the panic.

I had passed out. _Ranger's married._

Surely I'd heard Hal wrong.

_Ranger's married._ I was gonna pass out again. Black dots danced in my vision and my blood roared in my ears. _Ranger's married_ chanted through my head.

Hal's voice penetrated my fog, "Breathe, Stephanie."

I pulled in a breath and the spinning in my head slowed and the pain in my chest eased.

"I think I want to leave," I said in a small voice. Hal nodded. He spoke quietly with the security man. Hal helped me to stand and guided me outside to a golf cart that security used to maneuver through the park.

Hal had his arm wrapped around my shoulders and I think if he hadn't, I would have slumped back down to the ground. _Ranger's married_, the refrain continued. I was only vaguely aware that the security guard was driving us through the behind-the-scenes areas of the park toward the parking lot.

_Ranger's married._ When? What? Why? When?

_Ranger's married_, the litany sounded. _Ranger's married_. The last I must have spoken aloud because Hal's head bent down to mine and he said, "Shh, Stephanie. Easy. You're gonna be okay."

A few minutes later, we were at the Jeep. Hal lifted me into my seat and buckled me in. I heard him thank the security guard, he got in and we left.

I don't know if I slept on the way home or if I was just catatonic, but I don't remember anything between the park and my apartment. I only knew one thing, Ranger was married and I wanted to die.

Okay, so that was two things.

I was dimly aware that Hal carried me up to my apartment and put me in bed, removing my shoes. He brought me a glass of water and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Stephanie," Hal whispered. "I'm so sorry. I thought you knew."

I looked at him a moment. "I know," I replied, my voice rusty. "I'm sorry, Hal. I didn't mean to ruin our day."

"Me neither, Steph," Hal said sadly. "Do you need anything else?"

"No. I need to be alone. Please?"

Hall nodded. He leaned over me and kissed my cheek. I waited until I heard the door close and then the tears came. Great, huge sobs that shuddered though my body. I couldn't breathe and I didn't care. There was a hole in my chest. I cried until my throat was raw and my face was swollen. And then I cried some more. I cried until my body gave out and I escaped into blissfully unaware sleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I felt a cool wash cloth on my forehead when I regained consciousness. I opened my eyes to see warm green eyes looking back at me.

"Lester, what are you doing here?" I asked sullenly.

"I'm here because Hal told me what happened. I'm here because I care about you and I want to take care of you. I'm here because I won't let you make yourself sick over this."

I rolled away from him and buried my head in my pillow. "Go away."

"No."

"You're so damn stubborn."

"You are too, Sweetheart."

I sniffled, "Am I the last to know?"

"I guess so. It wasn't widely publicized, but Hal thought you knew."

"Did you?" I mumbled into my pillow.

"No, I didn't think you were acting like you knew."

"When?"

Lester understood what I meant. "We didn't find out until a couple of weeks ago. Though I think Tank probably knew before that," he paused. "Sweetheart, they've been married for almost six months," he said tentatively as if afraid I'd freak.

"Six months," I wailed. Then wail ended in another sob. He had been married all this time. He must have been dating her when he and I were still… well… when we were whatever we'd been. Friends plus.

"Ugh!" I yelled. "I can't believe him, that piece of shit! He…" I was going to say that he'd lied to me. I thought for a minute. Had he lied to me? Maybe only his love for _me_ didn't come with a ring. Maybe his life didn't lend itself to a relationship with _me_. No. No he never lied. He never promised me anything and he never lied.

But, I, I had loved him and he was married now. What did that woman have that I didn't? Well maybe she didn't blow up Ranger's cars, endanger his men, screw up her life and job and maybe, just maybe, she wasn't an emotional basket case.

I sobbed again into my pillow, completely forgetting that Lester was there until I felt his hand rubbing circles on my back.

"Why?" I choked out.

"I don't know, Sweetheart."

"Have you met her?"

"Once. She came to the RangeMan building once and I met her then."

I turned my head to look at Lester. "What's so great about her?"

"I don't know, Steph. She was nice enough, but I don't know why he'd choose anyone over you," he said sincerely, his hand smoothing the hair from my face. "You are so special, Sweetheart. And whatever else may be true, I know Ranger cares about you. I don't know why he did what he did and I don't know why he didn't tell you, aside from the fact that he is just so damned secretive." Lester reclined on the bed next to me, propped up against my extra pillows. He pulled me into his arms and I slid into his comforting embrace. He let me sob on his shoulder and crooned soothing words, wrapping his arms around me.

We lay like that for long minutes, until I calmed, my breath coming easier, the pain in my chest easing. Lester's arms were around me and my head was pillowed on his strong chest. Without thinking, I traced my fingers up the ridges of his abs, feeling his muscles rippling in response. I slid my hand slowly up his chest, over collarbone and behind his head. I pulled his head toward me as I lifted mine toward him. I could feel his eyes on me, but I avoided looking at him. I kissed him, softly, tentatively at first, then more demandingly. I threw my left leg over his body so that I was straddling him, resting in his lap, my hands still holding his head to mine.

Lester's hands were on my hips, unmoving, holding me still. He was kissing me back but I could feel his reservation.

I slid my hands down his chest and down further between our bodies reaching for Lester's hard shaft. Lester gently pulled my hands away, holding my wrists gently in each of his hands.

He eased out of the kiss. "Sweetheart. Stephanie." I looked up at him. He took a breath. "I want you. I want you so much it hurts. But, it can't happen like this. I won't take advantage of you and I won't let you take advantage of me, tempting though you are. When I make love with you, it will only be about you and me."

He kissed me again, with less heat now, taking the sting out of his rejection. He rolled us so we were on our sides facing each other and he pressed soft kissed on my face. He stroked down my back with calming strokes and asked, "Do you want food or do you want to sleep?"

"Sleep."

"Okay, Sweetheart. Why don't you change into something more comfortable and I'll be right back." I changed out of my shorts and shirt and into a big comfy sleep shirt and I went to the bathroom to wash my face.

Lester returned with a cup of tea and lemon. I drank it under his watchful eye.

Lester held the covers back and I settled in. He tucked them around me and kissed my forehead, drew my window shades and turned out the light.

"Sleep tight, Sweetheart."

"Les," I called as he reached the door. "Would you hold me? Please? At least 'til I fall asleep."

"Sure, Sweetheart," he said and lay back down on the bed on top of the covers, gathering me into his arms. I fell asleep, my head resting on Lester's shoulder, my hand covering his heart.


	16. Chapter 15

**See prologue for disclaimers. Feedback is greatly appreciated!**

**Chapter 15**

Tank found us the next morning, my shirt riding up around my waist, my leg thrown over Lester's, my lips pressed to his collarbone, Lester's hand on my bare hip. Whoops, I thought as I blinked myself awake. Not a good way to start a date.

Lester apparently missed the day where the Army taught you to sleep lightly, because he hadn't yet stirred.

Tank was just standing in the doorway, he hadn't spoken, but I could tell he was pissed.

"Lester," I whispered and shook his shoulder gently.

Lester responded by shifting his hand up to cup my ass, pulling me flush against him, but he didn't open his eyes.

"Lester," I said with a little more force.

"Sweetheart," he murmured, his eyelids heavy, and he kissed me.

"Santos," Tank yelled.

Lester's eyes flew wide and he pushed away from me. He practically jumped from the bed.

Tank grabbed Lester by the back of his shirt and dragged him out the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I could hear Tank's voice raised in anger from my living room. "I'm gonna kick your ass." Tank lowered his voice to a rumble that I couldn't make out. I walked to my doorway and listened.

"I wouldn't," Lester responded to whatever I'd missed Tank saying, sounding offended.

"You would. You totally would," Tank said heatedly

"No. Not with Steph." Lester was getting angry.

I decided I'd better intervene. I shuffled into the living room.

"Nothing happened," Lester said emphatically.

"Tank, really, Les was a perfect gentleman and I didn't make it easy on him. He didn't lay a hand on me. Well, except what you saw and I'm pretty sure he wasn't fully conscious." I wrapped my arms around myself. "I… I asked him to stay."

Tank looked at me for a beat and then nodded. "I'm sorry I barged in Steph. I was worried about you. I heard about Hal."

"Yeah," I said. Damn Hal's big mouth. "I'm okay. Well, no, I'm not okay, but I will be. What choice do I have?" I gave him a wobbly smile.

Tank nodded sympathetically. He moved toward the door, and said, "I'll call you a little later?"

"Okay."

Tank left us standing in my living room. Lester walked over to me and wrapped me in a hug.

"So, you didn't learn the whole 'sleep with one ear open' thing."

Lester chuckled, his laughter rumbling in his chest. "I was just really comfortable. I'm not usually that easy to surprise."

He rested his chin on the top of my head and said, "I need to tell you something. Not to make your life harder or more complicated or anything like that, but I need you to know that I'm in love with you. And I know you still love Ranger and I'm willing to wait, or walk away, or whatever you want. I just didn't want to make the mistake of never saying it."

I stood motionless in his arms. He said, "I'm gonna leave now, unless you need something. I know Tank had plans for today and he's probably waiting down in the parking lot to pummel my ass."

"Thank you, Lester. Thank you for caring and being my friend and for last night. I needed you. Not just anyone, Lester. I needed _you_."

He kissed the top of my head and stepped away from me, giving me his most charming grin. "Call me if you need anything, Sweetheart."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tank called an hour later after I'd showered, gotten dress and eaten breakfast. I had started to feel human again.

"Hey Steph," Tank said over the phone. "I'm gonna give you a rain check on my date."

"Oh, Tank, I'm sorry. First poor Hal and now you."

"It's okay, Steph."

"No, really, I'll be fine. I'll do my best to be decent company. I don't want to lay here and wallow. I did that last weekend."

"Well, I have an idea. Maybe you ought to get away for a day or two. There's a little place I have in the mountains up in Pennsylvania about two hours from here. You are welcome to use it. You can come up there with me, we can spend a quiet day, or we can canoe on the lake or hike. Whatever. And you can stay up there as long as you want."

"Sounds good. Thanks."

"Great. I'll see you soon."

A few hours later we were pulling up in front of a quaint log cabin with a wide front porch. Behind it you could see the lake peeking between the trees.

"This is perfect." The only sounds were the pine boughs rustling in the breeze and the calls of birds in the thicket.

"It's not much, but it's enough for me."

"It's great. So peaceful… just what I need."

"Let me show you around." He let us into the cabin using a key that sat under a flower pot on the front porch. So much for the security expert. The front door opened onto a large living area with a stone fireplace on the right wall, wood floors and polished log walls. The furniture was simple and rustic but looked comfortable. The place was spotless. A doorway to the right of the fireplace opened into a large bedroom with a bathroom attached. To the left of the great room were a breakfast bar and an archway into the generous kitchen and eating area. The best feature, though, was the back wall of the great room which had floor to ceiling glass windows that allowed in the sunlight filtering through the trees and provided an awesome view of the lake a few hundred feet away.

Tank set my bag down in the bedroom and came up next to me where I was staring out at the beautiful scenery.

"Why don't you walk down to the lake while I unload the groceries?"

"You need help?" I asked.

"Nah. It won't take long. I'll join you in a few minutes."

I let myself out of the sliding glass door in the kitchen and made my way down to the lake, breathing in the crisp air fragranced with pine. It was cooler here than in Trenton by maybe ten degrees and the humidity was lower.

I could see that the lake stretched far and wide into the distance but the density of the trees on the edges of Tank's property helped maintain some privacy from his closest neighbors. There was a long dock, with a canoe and rowboat lashed to it. There was a little boat house on the shore. I walked to the end of the dock and sat down, my legs dangling over the edge.

Tank found me there a few minutes later and offered me a hand up. "You want to go out on the lake?"

Tank managed to get the canoe into the water and helped me to step into it before climbing in after me. At first, I was sure we'd sink 'cause Tank is no delicate flower. But, the Native Americans must have known a thing or two about design because, while the canoe sat a little shallow on my end, I wasn't sticking up in the air like I was on some crazy see-saw.

The great thing about canoeing with a big strong guy was he was willing to do all the work. I just sat in the canoe and relaxed, my fingers trailing in the water.

As he steered along the perimeter of the lake, Tank told me about growing up in Newark. His family was all nearby and very close-knit. He and Ranger had known each other from way back, growing up in the same neighborhood and they decided to join the Army together when college didn't take. Tank had been at Ranger's first wedding and had been there for Julie's birth. Ranger had helped Tank through the loss of his young wife to a reckless driver five years ago. They were closer than brothers.

"So, Tank. I guess you knew about this all along," I said, finally acknowledging the pink elephant.

"Yeah, Steph. I knew that Ranger got married. I wanted to tell you and I've been hounding him to tell you. I was trying to avoid you finding out from Hal, the gossipy little old lady."

"It's not his fault. Everyone else knew. He assumed I did too... God, I feel like such an idiot," I swallowed tears and stared out across the water.

Tank stopped paddling and let us drift. He stared at me until I met his eyes. "Steph, you are not an idiot. Ranger, though I love him, is. I've told him that everyday for the last six months."

I nodded. I wanted to be angry at Tank for not telling me about this, but I knew that Tank had done what he always did. He supported Ranger, right or wrong. I could admire the loyalty even while I hated being a victim of it. I had other questions, but I didn't want to do this here, where I couldn't hide. I was going to get answers though, sooner or later.

I took a deep breath and tried to regain my equilibrium. Denial was my friend. I looked back out at the water that was gently turning us back in the direction of the cabin.

"I'm hungry." I finally said. When all else fails, change the subject.

"Well, there is food in the cabin, let's head back."

"Alright."

Tank paddled us back to the dock and helped me scramble out of the canoe.

While Tank was putting the canoe away, I walked up to the cabin to start lunch. I walked through the sliding glass door to find _her_ standing in the kitchen. I just stood there, mouth agape.

"Hi," she said cheerfully, "I'm Carmen Manoso."


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I was utterly speechless. Somebody knock me over with a feather, Miss Pouty Lips in the flesh.

She walked toward me. "You must be Stephanie," she said in an upbeat tone.

She stuck out her hand for me to shake and thirty years of Burg upbringing forced me to take it in mine. I went through the motions on automatic pilot. I cleared my throat and mentally shook myself, "Yes, I'm Stephanie Plum."

"I've heard a lot about you," she continued, "from Tank of course. You know Carlos, he only reveals the bare essentials."

Huh, I don't know Carlos at all and Ranger not much better. "I have to say I know very little about you," I choked out, attempting civility.

"Well, maybe we can correct that." She smiled and her eyes were twinkling and I swear I wanted to hate her. I swear it! But there was this friendliness and exuberance about her that made her just… likable.

Damn. I really wanted to hate her.

I heard the front door open and bags were being dropped on the floor. Ranger's voice called out, "Tank?" My stomach clenched. No. This was not happening. I wasn't ready to see him.

Tank surprised me by calling out an answer from behind me. He must have come into the kitchen while I was distracted.

"Yo, Ranger," he said as he walked passed me and through the doorway into the living room and out of view.

I heard Ranger say to Tank, "I thought you said you weren't using the cabin this weekend and I could work up here for a few days."

"I lied," Tank responded.

I walked into the living room behind Tank and Ranger did a double take. We stared at each other for a few long moments before Ranger looked at Tank.

"What the fuck, Tank?" Ranger asked.

"Well, Carmen and I thought it was time you and Steph had a heart to heart. So, Carmen," he turned to Carmen who had joined us in the living room, "let's go."

Tank walked to the doorway and scooped up both sets of car keys.

"Wait. Hold it right there. I'm not spending a minute alone here with him," I said pointing a thumb at Ranger, "while he's married to her." I stuck my other thumb out at Carmen.

Ranger pressed his lips together, his jaw clenched. I guess he was the only one that hadn't talked to Hal. I'm glad he was the last to know that I knew.

Tank walked over to me, kissed the top of my head and said, "Yes, you are Steph. Ranger needs to explain some things that you need to hear."

"Tank, don't make me do this. I'm not up for it," I whispered up at Tank, my eyes filling.

Tank smiled and said softly "Steph, you need to hear this. If you hear him out and you still choose Lester," I saw Ranger's eyes narrow at that. Tank continued, "or one of the other guys, I'm behind you one hundred percent. But do me a favor, listen and then decide."

I took a fortifying breath and blinked back my tears and nodded. Not like I had much choice, Tank was bigger, stronger, and apparently way more devious than me.

"Tank, I don't appreciate being strong-armed," Ranger said, his tone deadly.

Tank walked up to Ranger and said in a low voice that still carried across to where I stood, "You're a stubborn jackass and if you don't do this now, you deserve what you get."

Tank walked back to the front door and laughed, "Sorry about this man, you can shoot me later if you have to, but it needed to be done." He tossed one set of keys to Carmen and walked out.

Carmen waved goodbye and followed him.

Ranger and I stood there in silence as I heard both vehicles start up and drive away. Perfect, stuck in the middle of nowhere with the last person on earth that I want to speak to.

"Carmen seems nice," I said, proud of my steady voice but unable to meet Ranger's eyes.

"She is."

There was a stretch of uncomfortable silence.

"What's going on with you and Lester?" Ranger asked quietly.

Oh, this is _so_ not gonna be about me. "Nothing that's your business."

He stared at me and I rolled my eyes.

"He spent the night last night." So there.

Ranger's mouth tightened.

"Listen," I said, my temper flaring, "cut the jealous, macho bullshit. You're _married_. It's none of your business who sleeps in my bed."

Ranger looked like he was losing grip on his control; he clenched his fists and gritted, "Lester is a player. If he took advantage…" He took a deep breath, jaw clenched, "I'll kill him."

"He's not, and he didn't. But you don't have a lot of room to talk. Have you known Carmen the entire time we were… whatever we were?" I was yelling now, my Jersey girl don't mess with me 'tude in full force. "Were you dating her when you were kissing me? When you slept in my bed?"

Ranger raised an eyebrow smugly, "Don't you think you're being slightly hypocritical? You were with Morelli, in one way or another, almost that entire time."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't hiding that fact." I was standing, hands on hips, "And another thing. I can't believe you kissed me the other night!"

He shrugged, "You kissed me, too."

"I'm not married and I didn't know you were either." I was yelling and he was just staring at me, calmly.

"This is bullshit," I said, turning my back on Ranger. "I don't want to talk to you right now. I don't even want to look at you." I walked back through the kitchen and out the door.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I walked for about an hour, taking well marked paths. The last thing I needed was to get lost out here and have to wait for Ranger to come rescue me. I finally headed back to the cabin. Not because I was ready to talk to Ranger, but because I was starving. I'd never gotten lunch.

I found Ranger sitting at the breakfast bar when I walked into the house. In front of him sat a half-finished sandwich and next to it there was another, untouched.

As I stood there staring at him, Ranger slid the sandwich toward me. "Peace offering," he said.

"It's gonna take more than a sandwich," I answered.

"That's the best I could do given the resources. Too far to walk to Tasty Pastry… it's peanut butter and olive."

My stomach grumbled and I decided I'd eat it even if the spawn of Satan had made it. I sat down at the breakfast bar, one seat away from Ranger.

"So, when are they coming back?" I asked.

"Tank called to say that they'd be back when we worked things out."

"Hope Tank left us a lot of food," I muttered under my breath. "Why don't you call one of the guys to come get us?"

"Tank took the sat phone, it was in the car, there's no cell reception up here and he disabled the landline so we can only receive calls."

"We could go to one of the neighbors. I think I saw some people in a cabin about a mile from here."

"We can do that, but…" he sighed, "maybe we ought to take advantage of the time… to talk."

He swiveled his chair to watch me and started, "Stephanie…"

I interrupted him, "No, Ranger. I want to say something first. I want you know why I'm angry. I'm angry with you because you lied to me, for the last six months and for who knows how long before that. I'm angry because I thought I knew you, at least I thought I knew your character and I guess I didn't. I'm upset because if nothing else, I thought we were friends. Now, I don't even know who you are and… I guess I never did."

Ranger put his hand to his forehead, rubbing it in frustration. "Babe," he blew out a sigh, "I don't know how things got this screwed up with you and me, but I know that it's all my fault. Will you let me try to explain now, what I should have told you months ago?"

I swallowed and nodded.

Ranger looked down and began, his voice a little unsteady. "When I found you in that cupboard at Stiva's, I swear I thought you were dead. My life was shit for those few seconds and I," he took a deep breath, "freaked. It scared the shit out of me. I've worked hard to keep my life devoid of entanglements."

I snorted, I couldn't help it. What was a wife if not a big entanglement, I wondered.

Ranger continued, ignoring me, "I have always kept myself emotionally distant. Even from my family and my daughter. It is a protection for them, yeah, but it's also because that way I've always felt like I could go into any situation and not worry about what might happen to me. My family would miss me, but they'd go on and I didn't feel like I had to live for them or anyone else.

"That day, I realized that somehow, I hadn't managed to keep that distance with you. I realized that losing you would kill me and I was afraid what losing me might do to you. I was completely thrown and I decided then that I should keep my distance from you."

"So, you went out and got married because you didn't want to get too close to me? That is just about the stupidest thing I've ever heard," I said, swiping at the tears that were rolling down my cheeks.

I slid off my stool and went to the kitchen sink to get a paper towel to wipe my face. "What did you do, marry the first person you met?" I was standing with my back to him, I hated that I was crying.

"No, Steph. I went to Miami to get some distance from you… so I could think."

I sniffled and turned around, "Okay, so how did you end up married?"

Ranger swallowed and looked down, avoiding my eyes, "My mother made me do it."


	18. Chapter 17

**See prologue for disclaimers. Thank you for the feedback!**

**Chapter 17**

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked. I was pacing now, "So, did the dog eat your homework? Did the cat eat your gym suit? Is the check in the mail? What kind of fucking lame-ass excuse is that?" I finished, throwing my arms in the air.

I turned to stare at him and I could see that the edges of Ranger's ears had turned pink. Ranger's… blushing?

"Explain," I ordered my arms crossed over my chest, foot tapping. Ranger sat back in his chair and laced his fingers behind his head. He drew in a deep breath.

"I only met Carmen six months ago, but I'd known of her almost my whole life. Her mother and my mother were best friends since childhood. They remained close through correspondence even though Rosalia, Carmen's mom, lived in Cuba all these years. Until she passed away a year ago. That's when Carmen decided to finally move to America. My mother had sworn to Rosalia that she'd help take care of Carmen if the need ever arose. Well, Carmen needed help. She was facing persecution in Cuba because the man she loves, and is still engaged to, is actively anti-Castro. He sent her away from Cuba to try to keep her alive. His enemies wouldn't hesitate to get to him through her, so Carmen needed to find a way to stay here. My mother, God love her, volunteered me."

Poor Carmen… that took some of the wind out of my sails. "And you just went along with it?"

"You, of all people, should know what it's like to have a maternal guilt trip."

"Sure. My mother tries to marry me off on a weekly basis, but I've never given into it." Okay there was that one time that I almost married Morelli because of my mother, but that's not the point. "I just never pictured you as a Mama's boy."

Ranger snorted. "You haven't met my mother, yet. When you do, you'll see that she tends to get her way by any means necessary, coercion, blackmail, death threats." Hmm. Sounds a little like a Manoso I know. "Luckily she uses her powers for good. And in this situation, even though it really screwed up my life, I didn't see any way around it."

"Of all the people in the whole world, why you?"

"My brother Antonio's already married so he couldn't do it. My cousins are all girls. I was the only choice. See, since Carmen still has a fiancé in Cuba she couldn't just go find anyone. It had to be someone she could trust, who could pull the charade off, and could be believable. And it's not the kind of thing that I felt comfortable delegating to one of my men." He looked down and muttered, "Although I'm now wishing I'd stuck her with Lester."

"So, basically, you married Carmen to help her stay in the country. Isn't that illegal?"

"Morally gray," he shrugged. "I don't know if I would have gone along with it, except the thing had just happened with Stiva, and my thinking was a little upside-down. This seemed like a way for to force myself to keep my distance from you, because I had to appear to the Immigration representatives to be married to Carmen. Trouble is, by the time I realized I didn't really want distance from you, it was already too late."

I stared at him. So, there it was. He had a reason. It was a crazy reason, but it was a reason. When I thought about it I really only had one problem. One big problem.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I... well… I couldn't tell anybody the truth about Carmen and me. We had to put on a good show." Bullshit.

"You told Tank," I pointed out.

"True. I'm used to filling him in on my missions, which is how I approached this. For me this was a deep-cover mission."

"Okay, that explains why Tank knew, but why not tell me? Don't you trust me?" Tears were threatening again, but I ignored them.

"With my life, Babe. And that's not something I do easily." He said gravely, looking me in the eye. Then he blew out a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm not sure why I didn't tell you. I mean at first, I had decided that you were better off without me. I didn't think I'd be able to give you what you needed and I thought we were both better off apart. Before long, though, I realized I was fighting against one of the best things that had ever happened to me.

"By then, I wasn't sure if you'd understand. And I knew I had to stay away from you, because if I didn't, I would blow this, so I was hoping we could get it wrapped up quickly and then I could make things right with you. We filed some form that will let her get a permanent green card sooner because usually you have to wait two years with a conditional marriage green card."

"Two years!"

"Yeah, but there are ways around that. I have good attorneys and they're working at getting Carmen her permanent green card now. But we've been scrutinized by the Immigration office pretty closely. Our case manager said Carmen's petition for a permanent green card was almost through the approval process. I didn't want to risk slipping up when we were so close to getting this finished."

"So, why are you telling me now? Is it because I was finally moving on or is it only because Tank forced you to?"

"Neither, Babe. I decided that I couldn't be away from you anymore and that you had to know the truth after you saw me with Carmen last week. I couldn't let you think that I'd replaced you. I was coming to do that the night I saw you with Lester."

"But, why didn't you stay and tell me that night?"

"I saw you with him…" Ranger closed his eyes, his pain evident, "and you looked happier than I'd seen you in months. I thought I was too late."

I looked away from him, staring blindly out the window.

"Am I?" he asked tentatively. "Am I too late, Babe?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: I am bending immigration law to suit my purposes a little, please excuse the artistic license.

Please let me know what you think!


	19. Chapter 18

**See prologue for disclaimers.**

**Chapter 18**

I closed my eyes and swallowed.

"Babe," Ranger choked out, "are you in love with Lester?"

"I could be if I let myself," I said quietly, then looked at Ranger, his expression was shuttered. "I do love him..."

Ranger nodded and stared at a spot on the floor, his jaw clenched tight.

"...as a friend," I finished. "But, no, you're not too late because of that. The thing is I've always trusted you unquestioningly and this situation has changed that. I don't know how long that will take to repair."

Ranger nodded again, and said, "I guess I just need to know if I can make this right. I want to earn back your trust. Do you think you can forgive me?"

I studied his warm, dark eyes and the unguarded emotion there that he normally hid so carefully. I took in the tense set of his shoulders as he waited for me to answer. His hands were clenched on the counter, and I recalled how it felt for him to touch me with those hands. I pictured walking away from him and never again feeling his arms around me, never again experiencing the glow that he alone could create just by being near. Could I forgive him? Hell yeah. I loved him. Would I make it easy on him? Hell no.

"I can understand why you helped Carmen. Although I hope your mother knows what she almost cost you. My problem is the secrecy thing. I know that there are things about yourself that you may not be allowed to share. But, if I'm gonna be with you, you're gonna have to stop with the man of mystery routine. I can't worry every time you're out of my sight if you'll be back or if you're off getting hitched or if you'll be a different person when you return. If you pull something like this again, with no explanation or warning, then I'm done no matter if it kills me." I looked at Ranger, his blank face was in place.

I went on, "You're gonna have to let me into your life. Those are my terms." Somewhere during this past week, I'd found a strength I didn't know I'd possessed. Maybe it was the ego boost the Merry Men had given me. I decided I like it. I deserved this, I deserved to be happy.

"Your terms are acceptable." The beginnings of a smile played on his lips. "I'm willing to take it slowly and earn your forgiveness. Maybe we could start out with a date."

"No," I said.

Ranger looked crestfallen, his shoulders slumped and the almost smile disappeared.

I laughed. "I mean no more first dates. I've had enough of those for a while. I don't want weeks of awkward kisses at the door or nervous silences. Can't we just skip all that and get to the good parts?"

Ranger flashed a devastating smile. "I could handle that, Babe."

"So, how much longer are you going to be married for?"

"My attorneys are ready to file the divorce papers. We should have this wrapped up by the end of the month."

"And then you'll be free."

"No."

"No?"

"No. Then I'll be yours. I don't want to be free."

Ranger stood and walked into the kitchen. He approached me with slow steps. "I love you, Babe."

I waited for the caveat, for the condition, for the terms, for the qualification, but it never came.

I looked up to see Ranger staring at me, eyes serious, "That's it, Babe. I love you. Period."

"I love you, too," I said, my voice unsteady, emotions at the surface. "I've known it for a long time now. I don't know when I fell in love with you, but it's there and I can't escape it. Even when I was angry at you for hurting me and when I was heartbroken, I loved you."

"Babe, I'm so sorry."

"I know." I could feel myself trembling and tears welling up.

Ranger stood a breath away from me and whispered in reverent supplication, "Can I please hold you now?"

I threw myself into his arms and it just felt right, like two pieces of a puzzle coming together. I was home. We stood there for countless minutes, relishing the feel of each other. He tilted my chin up with the tip of his finger, love shimmering in his eyes. He leaned in and kissed me, sweetly and gently. Then he rested his chin on my head and I rested my head on his chest over his heart.

After a few minutes, I started chuckling to myself and then giggling. Ranger pulled back from the embrace to hold me at arm's length. He quirked an eyebrow, "What's funny, Babe?"

"Batman was defeated by his mommy." I cracked up again at the thought of Ranger being cowed by a little Cuban woman wielding a wooden spoon.

Ranger chuckled too and said, "This totally destroys the image, doesn't it?"

"Yup," I said, giggling still. I wrapped my arms around him again and he pressed a kiss to my head.

"Good."

Huh? "Huh?"

"Good. I'm tired of playing a role with you. I want you to get to know me. Me. Not the street thug, or the superhero, or the CEO. I'm not any of those people. I'm real and I feel and sometimes I'm… stupid. I know it's not sexy and I know it's not exciting. It's just real… and that's me. I want you to know me."

"I want that, too. In fact, I demand it." I said, as he nuzzled my neck. Warmth spread through me as every cell hummed in response to his nearness. I kissed his ear and whispered, "Although, there is one persona of yours that I'm curious about. And I'd hate to find out it was an act."

Ranger looked at me questioningly.

I grinned, "Are you really a Cuban Sex God?"

"Babe," he smiled his slow, dazzling, melt me into a puddle smile, "you know the answer to that."

"I don't know, my memory's dim," I breathed. "It's been a very long time. You may have to remind me."

He captured my mouth in a hot, passionate, tongue-tangling kiss. I was panting when he broke away.

"I'll be happy to remind you… now and for the rest of my life."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Stay tuned for an epilogue. Still have to break poor Lester's heart. sniff Please let me know what you thought of this chapter...


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Ranger and I spent the next several days playing and talking and hiding in Tank's cabin. We caught each other up on the highlights of our lives from the last several months and Ranger told me about his family, his daughter, growing up in Newark and the like. Sharing didn't come naturally to Ranger, but I appreciated the effort he was making. I shared my experiences with his Merry Men and Ranger seemed proud that I had gained affection of his men, even if he didn't like the idea of any of them with their hands or lips on me.

We took long hikes, canoed and swam in the lake. Luckily there weren't a lot of close neighbors, because Ranger swam in the same outfit he slept in. In other words... nothing.

We had spent some time getting closer, physically, though we still hadn't made love. I mean, his marriage is a sham, but he is still married. Plus, it was fun building the sexual tension back up and I was enjoying the butterflies that I still got when I kissed him.

When Tank had finally called, he had agreed to man the fort for Ranger and would come get us mid-week.

To be honest, I was dreading the return to Trenton. Ranger and I had built an idyllic world at the lake cabin, but Trenton and the Haywood Street building had some harsh realities we had to face. Like the fact that Ranger was still married for at least another month and had to keep the show going until Carmen's permanent green card was secure. Then there was the small thing of some Merry Men, and one in particular, that I had to face.

Tank helped me by getting all six guys together at Shorty's for dinner the night we got back into town. I was so nervous that I was sure I'd be sick. I had known from the start that this encounter was going to be uncomfortable, and that was before I was with Ranger who to their knowledge was actually married.

We all gathered around the same table where all of this started less than two weeks ago. I laughed as I thought about how uncomfortable and nervous I had been that night. It was amazing how that had changed. No, instead of feeling tense being in close proximity to these guys I was now worried that after I told them my decision, they wouldn't want to see me again. I though back to that night and realized how much I had enjoyed getting to know these men and how lucky I was to have them in my life. I now had a big brother in Tank, a cooking tutor in Bobby, I knew I could call Vince if I wanted to watch a game on TV, or Hal would always be up for a thrill and Woody could handle dinner at my parent's house anytime. And, I learned that in Lester, I had the love and support of a very good friend.

I waited until we had finished eating our pizza to talk about the reason I had assembled them. I had opted for Coke instead of beer tonight and I had concentrated on keeping my enjoyment of my dinner to myself.

As the last of the pizza slices disappeared, I cleared my throat. I wasn't much for speech making so my nerves were evident when I shakily said, "Guys, I wanted to thank all of you for an amazing week. I can't believe how lucky I am to know and work with such incredible men. I wouldn't trade the time I got to spend getting to know each of you for anything the world."

The guys chorused their agreement that they had enjoyed their time with me.

"I hope," I continued, "that we can continue to be friends." Why did I feel like I was giving the 'Let's be friends' break-up speech?

"You know we all care about you Steph," Vince said. "No matter what happens now, that won't change."

"He's right Darlin'," Woody added. "We all knew getting into this that we could lose our hearts to you, and might not get them back." He winked at me. "It was part of the risk. We won't hold it against you."

The rest of the guys nodded their agreement. I looked at Lester and could see that his expression was a little more guarded. This past week, he had revealed more of himself to me, he had more at stake than the rest.

"So, what have you decided?" Bobby asked.

"Well, I've decided that I care about all of you, but friendship is all I can offer. Any of you." I felt myself tearing up, and felt Tank's strong arms pulling me in for a big bear hug. He of course understood what lay behind my decision. None of the other guys did, yet.

"Hey, Steph, it's okay." Hal said and scooped me into his arms when Tank had released me. I was passed around the table to all the guys and was relieved that they weren't angry. I realized when I got around to where I started, that Lester had been missing. Somewhere in there, he had left.

I saw him walking out the front door and ran after him into the parking lot.

"Lester, wait," I called.

He stopped, his back was toward me, his hand was on his car door handle. His shoulders slumped.

"Please, let me explain," I pleaded.

"It's okay, you don't have to explain. I'll be fine, I just didn't want to lose it in there." His voice was tight.

"Can we talk, please?"

He blew out a sigh and turned. "Sure. Do you want to talk here?"

"No, will you drive me home? We can talk there."

"Alright," Lester walked around to the passenger side and opened the door for me.

I slid in and I pulled my cell phone out and told Tank where I'd gone and asked him to say goodbye to the others for me.

We drove in silence and then walked up to my apartment.

Lester sat down on my couch and looked down at his hands. He took a deep breath and said, "So, did you have a good time with Ranger?"

I was stunned. I sat down on the couch next to him. "How… How did you know?"

"Well, you've both been mysteriously missing since Sunday. And, I knew something was up when you came in tonight, you look... happier than I've seen you in months. You're glowing. Plus, you smell like him." Lester held my gaze with his.

I swallowed, Lester deserved the truth. I had asked Ranger if I could tell Lester the whole story and he had agreed that it was only fair. "You're right. I was away with Ranger. His marriage is just an act. He and I have worked things out and we are... gonna give a relationship a shot."

Lester nodded and stared fixedly into space.

"Lester, I'm sorry. I care a great deal for you. I hope we can still be..."

Lester cut me off, taking my hand in his. "I meant it when I said that I'd support whatever decision you made, as long as you're happy. He just better be good to you, Beautiful."

I nodded in acknowledgment of his pledge. We sat there for a few moments in silence.

"So, it's back to Beautiful now?" I asked lightly.

Lester smiled sadly, "Yeah."

He stood, "I should get going. Wouldn't want Ranger to get the wrong idea. I value my life too much." He pressed a kiss to my forehead and walked to the door.

"Thank you, Les," I called to his retreating back, "I don't think I would have made it through the past two weeks if it hadn't been for you. I value your friendship very much."

"Me, too," Lester said quietly turning around. "You'll always have it," he vowed.

The next day, I went into the office, a little uncertain. I wasn't sure how things would go, but it was actually back to business as usual. My inbox was overflowing because it had been a full week since I'd gotten any work done. I was ready to kill Rodriguez by 11AM since I had made little more than a dent in the backlog.

When my phone rang, I got excited. Anything to break up the monotony of the endless searches.

Ranger was on the phone.

"Babe," he said with a smile in his voice, "can I see you for a minute in my office?"

"Right away, boss," I said with a mock salute to the security camera I figured he had pulled up in his office.

I walked into Ranger's office through the partially open door. I heard the door close behind me and I was pressed up against it in a flash. Ranger was molded against my length and he was kissing me to within an inch of insanity.

When we broke apart, we were both breathing heavily. "Babe, I missed you last night," Ranger said with his forehead resting against mine.

"Me, too. This is gonna be a long month." I said sulkily.

"Good news. Carmen found out that her application was approved, she is just waiting to receive the paperwork and then we will be able to officially divorce."

I hugged him at the news and he swung me around in circles while pressing kisses over my face. We were both laughing when he set me back on my feet.

"It's a good thing, too," Ranger said when he'd caught his breath, "because there is no way that I'll be able to keep my hands off you or my lips off you or my mind off you for very much longer." With his words he rained kisses on my head and cheeks.

Ranger held my head in his hands and looked into my eyes. "Babe, I feel like the luckiest man alive to be with you. No deals, no games… just love. I love you so much, Babe."

Ranger leaned his head toward mine and I met him halfway in a tender kiss. And as I melted into him, I smiled against his mouth. Game over, Ranger won.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Well, this is the story the way I initially imagined it and I hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think. The thing is, by about Chapter 4 I fell in love with Lester (and judging by the feedback I've gotten some of y'all did too) and it wasn't easy to break his heart. In fact I have wanted to write an alternative ending where my favorite Merry Man gets his shot. So, I'm am. I'll be writing an alternate Chapter 18 and epilogue which will lead into a sequel to The Dating Game. Die-hard Babes can stop here and be happy with a Steph/Ranger ending. Those of you who are interested in what-ifs, stay tuned...

Thanks to everyone who had kind words and encouragement to offer along the way. The feedback is greatly appreciated.


	21. Alternate Chapter 18

Title: The Dating Game - Alternate Ending

Author: Robin

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like to dream.

Rating: R

A/N: This is an alternative ending to The Dating Game which picks up from the original story following Chapter 17. Lester just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote the ending his way. Die-hard Babes may be happier sticking with the original ending... just a warning. This alternate ending will be the foundation for a sequel which is untitled as yet.

"_Am I?" he asked tentatively. "Am I too late, Babe?"_

**Alternate Chapter 18**

I stared out the window for a long moment. Ranger was offering me 'Someday,' here and now. But, it meant I had to forgive and forget.

Was he too late? That was the million dollar question, wasn't it?

Parts of me wanted to jump into his arms and tell him he could never be too late. Of course a lot of these parts were south of the border and they would have agreed to anything for a little satisfaction. And make-up sex was the best kind. Hell, any sex not involving my shower massager would be an improvement at this point.

Then there was my heart, which whispered, I love him, but he hurt me.

Finally, there was my brain which was cataloguing all of the reasons why I should walk away.

For the first time in my life, my rational parts were winning the argument. I turned my gaze to him and said, "I don't know. I think maybe so."

Ranger didn't speak. He was staring a hole into the linoleum floor, studiously avoiding my gaze. His jaw was clenching, his nostrils were flaring and his blank mask was slipping.

I went on, uncomfortable with the silence, "I can understand why you helped Carmen… I really can. The problem is you lied to me. For months you've kept this from me. You've kept yourself from me. And I had no idea why. I tortured myself trying to figure what I'd done wrong, how I'd driven you away. And you didn't just pull back from a romantic relationship with me. You cut off our friendship, too. One day you were the person I could trust the most in the world and the next you were just gone." I hated the way my voice broke on that last word. I hated to show him how he affected me.

"Babe," he said in a strangled whisper, "I never meant to hurt you. It kills me to think that I did."

Tears welled up in my eyes. I swiped at them and breathed, "But you did. When I saw you with Carmen at your apartment. When I had to hear from Hal that you were married. When you sent me back to Joe after the most amazing night of my life. Everyday for the last six months when you avoided and ignored me."

I turned away from him trying to control my emotions. A moment later, I felt him come to stand behind me. He put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me into his embrace, wrapping his arms around my waist and leaning his head down so that his chin rested on my shoulder. For a moment, I relaxed against him, enjoying the tingle along my spine. He was hard to resist when there was space between us. I wasn't sure I could hold onto my resolve when he had his body pressed to mine. I stiffened and pulled away, keeping my back to him.

"You know the only reason I agreed to do this whole dating thing was because I saw you with her," I admitted quietly. "Something in me broke that day. I did it because I was hurt and angry and I thought what better way to feel better than to have six hot guys take me out." I turned around and took a step back. "Do you know what the best part of this week was?" He shook his head in silence. "I got to really know them. You know, they're all amazing men and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. I learned more about each of them on one date than I've learned about you in the past three years.

"Like Hal, for instance, I found out he has a dog named Scruffy, his nephew wants to be a fireman when he grows up, that he's always wanted to learn to play the guitar and his favorite color is purple. Silly details really, but they're the little details that make him Hal." I ran a frustrated hand through my hair, making it more unruly than usual. I stared up into his handsome face, the face that haunted my dreams at night and starred in my daytime fantasies, and asked softly, "What does it say to you that I feel like I know Hal better than you?"

When he didn't answer, I went on, "I know you are one of the bravest, strongest, most honorable people I've ever met. And, I trust you with my life… but I don't know if I can trust you with my heart. You use your strength to keep everyone at arm's length. You have a hard time sharing yourself with people and I know you have your reasons. But, I can't be with someone who can't tell me what's going on in his life.

"I went into this dating thing with all the wrong intentions… to make you jealous and give my ego a boost. And it worked like a charm on both counts, but I also learned some very interesting things about myself and what I want."

"What do you want?" he asked.

I wanted love without conditions. I wanted intimacy that went beyond the bedroom. "I want things that I'm not sure you can give me."

Ranger looked at me intently, "I want to change. I want to be in your life. I want you to know me."

I looked at him, so earnest in his declaration and I fought the urge to melt into him, kiss and make up. But I'd learned the hard way from my relationship with Joe that words were one thing and actions were another. I wasn't ready to repeat old mistakes.

I took a deep breath and said, "I don't know what the future might hold for us, but I do know what our past has been. Maybe you can change. But I'm not willing to take that on faith right now.

"I'm not saying we can never get back to where we were, maybe we can. But I don't know how long it's going to take to repair what's wrong with us. We need to get our friendship back on track first and in the meantime, I'm gonna live my life."

Ranger lifted his hand, tucked a curl behind my ear and let his fingers linger on the sensitive skin of my neck. There was no denying the physical attraction between us as my pulse leapt beneath his fingers. But the physical part was never our problem. I reached up and grasped his wrist, pulling it slowly away from me. Reluctantly he allowed me to return his hand to his side, his eyes holding mine. He asked, "Are you going to keep dating the guys at the office?"

I released his wrist and hesitated a moment, not wanting to cause him pain, but not willing to be anything but truthful. The truth was I had waited by my phone for six months, I was tired of waiting. "Yes, I suppose so. One of them at least."

"Lester?"

"Probably. I don't know where things are going with him, but I feel like I owe it to myself to find out."

His blank face was back in place now, any sign of emotion carefully suppressed. "Be careful, Babe. His reputation is well earned," he said quietly, deadly serious. "I'd hate to have to kill him for hurting you. He's one of my best men."

I couldn't hold in a little snort of laughter. "You know if someone had asked me two weeks ago to describe Lester Santos in a word I would have said, 'playboy.' Now, if I needed help, he'd be the first person I'd call." As I said it, I realized it was true. If I were in trouble, right now, I wouldn't call Ranger, I'd call Lester. In fact, if I'd had access to a phone an hour ago, he'd already be on his way up here to pick me up. "There is a lot more to Lester than he gets credit for."

"Babe," he choked out, "are you in love with him?"

I gently said, "I could love him if I let myself." And, I just might let myself, I added silently. No need to tell Ranger that. I continued, "I don't know where things are going with Lester. We're still getting to know each other. There's more to explore, but I like what I know so far."

Ranger nodded, looking away from me.

"So, where does that leave you and me, Babe?" he asked softly.

"Well, right now all I have to offer you is friendship. I'd like to get that back."

He looked at me and vowed, "You have my friendship, Babe, and everything else when you're ready for it."

Oh boy.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Our emotionally draining conversation was effectively ended when my stomach rumbled so loudly that I could ignore it no longer. I laughed self-consciously and Ranger smiled, leading me back to the breakfast bar to eat lunch. We sat side-by-side, making small talk, which was a new thing for us. After lunch we decided to break out a deck of cards and wait for Tank's call.

"How long do you think he'll leave us here?" I asked.

Ranger suggested a shrug with a slight twitch of his shoulders and answered, "It's hard to tell. He's trying to play match-maker and he may leave us here until he gets his way."

"I know Tank meant well, but I am going to get him for this."

"You and me both, Babe."

"We could put our time to good use and plan our revenge."

He grinned, "I like the way you think."

Two hours, a dozen hands of Gin Rummy and a plot to get back at Tank later, the phone rang. Ranger's quick reflexes allowed him to get to the phone first.

"Yo," Ranger said.

I paced in front of him impatiently, wanting to give Tank a piece of my mind.

"No, we've said everything there is to be said, for now," Ranger said into the phone.

I strained my ears to try to pick up what Tank was saying, but only heard Ranger's terse answers, "No… Yes… Yes… Now…When?... Damn you, Tank." Then he hung up.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to him," I said, narrowing my eyes at Ranger.

"I know Babe, but Tank threatened to leave us here for a week if I put you on the phone," he said with a hint of a smile.

Humph. I crossed my arms over my chest, "So, when is he coming to get us?"

"He'll be here in the morning. We're stuck 'til then."

Unbelievable. "Oh, I hope Tank has honed his survival skills, because I'm sending him on a one way trip to a third-world country when we get back."

Ranger and I spent the remainder of the day hiking and enjoying our picturesque prison. We rejected the idea of calling for a ride from one of the neighboring houses… too complicated to explain how and why we were in this situation. Later, we made dinner together: salad, grilled chicken and long-grain rice. It seemed Tank did the grocery shopping with Ranger in mind. We talked a lot. Ranger actually shared some of those little details about himself, telling me the story of how he had met his ex-wife, why he'd joined the army and how he'd ended up in Trenton when he got out. I appreciated that he was trying even though I could see him fighting his normally private nature. More surprisingly, he kept his physical distance, restraining himself from touching me as he would have in the past.

I took the bed, while Ranger slept on the sofa and frankly I was surprised when I awoke to find he had remained there throughout the night.

By the time I was showered and dressed in the morning, Tank had arrived and was making breakfast in the kitchen. I walked up to him where he was standing at the sink and smacked his ass. "You're on my list now, big guy," I said.

He turned around and caught me in a bear hug, pinning my arms to my sides and bent his head down to whisper in my ear, "I'm sorry, Steph. I thought you would want to know the truth about Ranger before it was too late. I didn't realize that it already was." He grasped my upper arms and held me away from him, saying softly, "I told you I'd support you no matter what and I meant it. I wasn't trying to hurt you."

"I know Tank. I'm glad that I got the chance to hear from Ranger what was really going on. But, it doesn't change the fact that I've decided to move forward. It almost makes it easier. I'm not feeling so sorry for myself and I'm ready to be happy."

Tank pressed a kiss to my forehead and said, "You deserve to be happy, Steph."

I smiled at him, "I do. And I will be."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Okay, so I thought breaking Lester's heart was hard. Whew. This chapter was torture to write. But, it was a necessary evil. She can't pick Lester if she's with Ranger. Hope it isn't torture to read… One more alternate chapter (with all the good Lester stuff) and then this story is officially complete. Thanks for reading!


	22. Alternate Chapter 19 & Epilogue

Title: The Dating Game - Alternate Ending

Author: Robin

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like to dream.

Rating: R

A/N: This is an alternative ending to The Dating Game which picks up from the original story following Chapter 17. Lester just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote the ending his way. Die-hard Babes may be happier sticking with the original ending... just a warning. This alternate ending will be the foundation for a sequel.

**Alternate Ending: Chapter 19**

I stopped by my desk when we arrived back at the office to find it smothered in search requests. Note to self: never take time off again. The ride home had been rather uneventful. The guys had discussed business while I stared out the window, rehearsing what I was going to say to Lester and the rest of the Merry Men. Tank had informed me that the guys wanted to meet up at lunch for me to tell them what I'd decided. There was a little ball of dread in my stomach, but I was excited at the same time. Frankly, I was looking forward to getting it over with, but still part of me wanted to escape out the back door. Not really an option in a building where my every move was monitored.

Lunch ended up being carry-out for the seven of us in the conference room. Tank and I walked in after everyone else was already there. He guided me to a seat between Vince and Bobby and I smiled at all the guys. They really were the sweetest mercenaries and I was a lucky girl to work with them. I thought it was funny how a little over a week ago I was so intimidated by these guys and now that I'd gotten to know them I was mostly worried that I would hurt them with my decision.

After lunch had been polished off, I knew I couldn't put it off any longer. I looked around at all of them, trying to figure out what to say. "I didn't realize it would be this hard, guys. It was wonderful spending time with each of you and I hate that I have to choose. But it wouldn't be fair to the world if I kept you all for myself."

Bobby put his arm around me, hugged me to his side and said, "We wouldn't make you choose, Sexy, but I don't think we'd really share all that well. No matter what happens, we'll respect your decision."

"We all care about you, Steph," Vince said from my other side. "Even when you choose me, the rest of the guys will get over it." He winked and I laughed. The other guys responded with a chorus of 'Yeah, rights' and 'Dream ons.'

Tank said, "You wish, she's picking me," then he gave me a wicked grin.

"Darlin', tell 'em I'm the one," Woody drawled. "You know the rest of these jokers can't handle your granny."

Hal just smiled, the shy guy not having enough self-confidence to even joke that I'd pick him.

Lester was uncharacteristically quiet and had been for the entire lunch. I met his eyes with mine, and I worried for a moment that he'd changed his mind in the day I'd been away. I smiled tentatively at him and he returned it, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

I cleared my throat and said, "Well, I had a great time getting to know all of you and I'm lucky to count you as friends. I have decided that I'd like to continue dating one of you." I looked around at all of them once more and ended back on Lester.

I held his eyes as I said, "I choose Lester… that is if he's interested."

While I watched, a smile bloomed on Lester's face that could only be described as blinding. As gracious as the runners-up to Miss America, each of the other guys turned to clap him on his back as Lester made his way around the table to my side.

"Oh, you bet I'm interested, Sweetheart," he said and then he swept me into his arms and kissed me. Not just any kiss, either. This was the kind of kiss that suggested naughty, naked things if only there wasn't an audience. Then he deepened the kiss and all thoughts of the other Merry Men flew right out of my head. I wrapped my arms around his neck and curled my fingers into his collar holding him to me as he dipped me back, one arm holding me securely around my waist, his other hand supporting my head, fingers entwined in my hair. Hoots and hollers filled the air and I felt a blush from the roots of my hair to the tips of my toes.

"Wow," I breathed when he set me on my feet, our lips still lingering.

"Wow is right, Sweetheart," Lester whispered against my lips. "There's a lot more where that came from, too."

"I can hardly wait," I murmured in response then glanced over his shoulder, "for when there aren't any spectators."

Lester's eyes twinkled as he stepped away. The rest of the guys swooped in, each hugging me in turn before filing out of the conference room to return to work.

Finally, just Lester and I remained and I suddenly felt shy. Lester hooked his fingers in the belt loops on my jeans and pulled me to him. He kissed me again, this time softly, sweetly, his hands resting lightly on my hips, mine on his chest. When our lips parted, I couldn't help the goofy smile on my lips. I sighed, "Hmmm, yummy. Rather tame in comparison, though, Mr. Santos."

He chuckled, "I'm sure we still have an audience in the command center. I think we've provided enough entertainment for one day. Plus, another kiss like that and I won't be able to control myself, cameras be damned."

"Me either," I agreed sassily, making both of us laugh. Another kiss like that and we'd probably melt the cameras.

His laughter trailed off as he looked down at me tenderly and brushed his thumb over my lips. This was the biggest difference between Lester and Ranger. When I looked into Lester's eyes, I saw everything he was thinking. The love I saw shining there completely humbled me.

"You are so beautiful," he said softly his eyes taking in every detail of my face.

I smiled, feeling a little self-conscious, "You know, you never call me that anymore. I thought you'd finally figured out I'm pretty ordinary."

Lester leaned in and kissed my nose. "You are anything but ordinary, Sweetheart, but in my life I've called a lot of women Beautiful…" He looked away, embarrassment coloring his cheeks, "…from women I've dated in the past to the check-out girl at the grocery store to phone operators. You're different… special. You're the only woman I can think about." He looked back at me, his eyes holding mine, his voice barely a whisper, "There's only you. And I knew it the night of our date, the moment you took my hand. I can't explain it. But, you're the one."

I was overwhelmed, speechless, tears gathering at the corners of my eyes. I raised myself up on my tiptoes, sliding my hands along his broad shoulders and I claimed his lips with mine. I acknowledged his confession with my kiss, for I couldn't find the words to do it justice.

Lester's hands slid behind my back, fingers laced together, and he pulled me flush against his chest, returning the kiss tenderly. He raised his head from mine after a few moments, looked down at me, eyes serious and asked quietly, "Are you sure about this, Sweetheart?"

I nodded and thrust the last lingering doubts out of my mind. "Yes, I am. You? You seemed a little surprised."

"I was. I thought… I wasn't sure..." he hesitated, eyes closed as he searched for words. "I thought maybe you still were hung up on Ranger and you'd need more time. I wasn't sure what you wanted, but I didn't expect this."

"I can make you wait if you prefer," I said, pulling back in his arms slightly to grin up at him.

"No, no, no," he said quickly, a smile on his lips, "I don't want to wait. I just don't think I understand how we got here."

I hesitated, knowing I couldn't explain everything I had learned past twenty-four hours. After all, Ranger's marriage was still real to the outside world. Finally, I said, "Well, Tank kidnapped me and Ranger yesterday, to help us… clear the air." Lester's eyebrows rose sharply. "We talked and he explained some things. And I told him what I needed to say. And you know what?" He shook his head silently. "It actually helped me figure out that I want to spend more time with you and see where this goes with us."

"Remind me to thank Tank," he said, his warm green eyes smiling down at me. He tucked my head against his chest, resting his chin on my curly head. After several moments of simply holding each other he asked, "So where do you think this is going to go?"

I listened to the rush of his heartbeat underneath my ear, felt my own flutter in my chest and said, "I'm not sure. But, I can't wait to find out."

**Alternate Ending: Epilogue **

I idly swirled the amber liquid in my glass, staring into it as if it held the answers to my problems. Maybe it did. I'm not usually much of a drinker, and never during the workday, but I decided to make an exception today. So when I'd gotten to the privacy of my office, I pulled out the good bottle of scotch I kept for entertaining the more hoity-toity potential clients and poured myself a triple.

I knew I shouldn't, for a whole host of reasons, but I couldn't keep myself from bringing the conference room camera up on my monitor. The little knot of misery that had formed in my stomach yesterday, tightened, grew and threatened to overwhelm me when I stared at the images on the screen.

I had screwed up big time. I wasn't a guy who was used to making mistakes. Sounded egotistical, I know, but that wasn't it. If I made mistakes in my line of work, I'd have been dead long ago. It's not that I was perfect, just that I was good, I paid attention, I acted on reason, not emotion and I never let fear rule me.

Almost never.

Except for when I ran away from Stephanie. I had been afraid of my feelings and hers and I reacted emotionally. I ran. Normally, I never ran, but she scared the hell out of me. Then, when I'd finally sorted out my feelings, I'd screwed up again by doing exactly what I normally do. I kept my distance, physically and emotionally. I used it as a shield to keep from experiencing that fear again.

I was an idiot and now that I realized it, I was too late.

I focused on the small screen again and watched as Lester leaned Stephanie back and kissed her like he was trying to remove her tonsils. My hand clenched on the glass. I drained it and then set it down deliberately so I wouldn't give into the urge to hurl it against the wall.

Lester was publicly staking his claim, and I wanted to kill him for touching what was mine. Only she wasn't mine. She really never had been and at it looked like she may never ever be mine. I turned away from the screen in disgust to stare unseeingly out the windows at the street below. However, I was unable to block out the cheering which sounded in stereo as I heard it from the speakers in my office and from the control room outside my door.

I could hardly believe this was my life. How had I lost control?

There was a soft knock on my door before it opened. I didn't bother to look up. I knew it was Tank. Only he would have the balls to walk in without an invitation.

"Ranger, man… you okay?" Tank asked hesitantly.

I turned around and walked to my desk. I stared at the screen as Lester kissed her once again, this time without a live audience and without trying to crawl down her throat. The look on his face said it all. He was in love. Or at least he thought he was.

"Shit," I said running a hand through my unbound hair. " Santos really cares about her doesn't he?"

"It's hard to believe, but yeah, I think he does."

"You think I should give her up." It was a statement, not a question, but Tank considered his answer nonetheless.

"If you love her, like I think you do, you'll do whatever it takes to make her happy, man," he said.

I heard what Tank was saying, it sounded logical, but I shook my head anyway. I didn't recognize my own voice, rough with emotion, when I said, "I love her. I gave up on her before and look what happened. I won't do it again. If I do…" I paused, forcing myself to stare at the image of Stephanie wrapped in Lester's embrace. I continued, "If I do, I never deserved her."

"Be careful," Tank said. "You put too much pressure on her and you'll get the opposite of what you're after. I always have your back, Ranger, but I'm giving you fair warning. I won't stand by and let you hurt her."

I nodded in silent acknowledgement, eyes still glued to the screen. I almost smiled as I thought of how Stephanie had managed to charm all of my men. I couldn't help but be proud.

I continued to stare silently at the monitor until Tank finally left my office. The camera angle didn't give me a very good view of Steph's face, but she didn't seem to be resisting Lester's kisses. She seemed to be enjoying herself. I blew out a sigh. This could get complicated.

She'd told me that I could try to make it up to her even as she moved on with her life. From what I could see, she wasn't wasting any time before moving on. I saw the smile that graced her lips as she pressed her cheek to Lester's chest. She did seem happy.

Still, I knew. I loved this woman and she loved me whether she wanted to admit it or not. I could walk away or I could fight. I'd run once. Not this time.

This time I wasn't going to give up that easily.

The end…


End file.
